


In My Mind

by bluebeardthepirate



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Timelines, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeardthepirate/pseuds/bluebeardthepirate
Summary: After Max rewound time to the moment Chloe was killed, she realized there was no way she could live without her. Now, she has devised a way to save the town and Chloe, and it's up to Chloe to make it happen. As she works to save the town she would have loved to leave in the dust, Chloe struggles with PTSD after learning Rachel is dead, and works to rebuild her relationship with Max- and maybe build something more than just best friendship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the layout of chapter 1! I don't know what happened

“Get the hell away from me, Psycho!” Chloe’s eyes were wide as the creep in front of her held the gun to her gut. In that moment, she knew she had never been closer to death. One mistake, and now she was going to die in the bathroom she once vandalized as an act of rebellion. One mistake, and she was leaving her mother with no family- well... apart from Sergeant Stash.  
Chloe felt a strange tugging in her chest. Is this what her dad had felt like, the moment before the truck hit him? Or had it been a surprise- nothing but country music and then darkness? She squeezed her eyes shut so that Nathan couldn’t see the tears swelling up in them, and was suddenly blinded by headlights speeding towards her. A sight she had seen many times in her nightmares for the past 5 years, and still it made her stomach twist. Memories suddenly flashed before her eyes, as if time had slowed down around her.  
'Is this what it’s like?' Chloe thought to herself. 'Seeing your life flash before your eyes?' She saw her living room, her happy childhood. Dollars in the swear jar, meals at the Two Whales. She saw her many sleepovers and pirate adventures with Max. Image by image, like the thousands Max had captured for them on her cameras. 'So many pictures Max. But none of them could’ve warned me that you’d leave me when I needed you most! And now... now I’ll never see you again.' She saw the time they spilled red wine on the carpet- Max didn’t even take a sip- and had desperately tried to hide it. The time they finished their mural in the backyard. She saw her and Max talking on the couch, moments before she learned of her dads death, after their last adventure together as Arcadia Bay’s most infamous pirates. Max had told her she was leaving for Seattle that day, she had insisted they’d never change. Then EVERYTHING changed.  
The police were at the door. Joyce was crying, Chloe was crying, Max was by her side for the last time. Chloe was standing in front of a coffin. 'Do I have to relive THIS in my last glimpses of life? Seriously?' The tape Max had left her rang in her ears as more pictures flashed through her mind. Days at Blackhell, days ditching it, chopping her hair off as an act of what her mother had called ‘teen rebellion’, smoking her first joint, concerts with Elliot. Meeting Frank, OWING Frank, David Dickhead Madsen walking into her life and inserting himself where he didn’t belong like the douche he was.  
Suddenly she remembered the lights of the train coming at her. The day she had almost decided to end it all, to make the life of Chloe Price officially over and done with... to leave Joyce alone.... 'if I would have ended it then, I’d never be about to die by the hand of Nathan Fucking Priss-cott now.' Just before the train had hit, something made her change her mind and she jumped out of the way. And then she met Rachel Amber that night... 'Rachel!! If I die here, nobody will keep looking for you. They all think you ran away, but I know you didn’t. Nobody knew you like I did. Nobody else was your accomplice! Nobody else was your best friend! Nobody else... loved you like I did...'  
In a whirl of emotion, Chloe saw their moments together, for the last time. Rachel saving her from those skeevs at the concert, and then laughing next to her the first day they hung out, her strawberry blonde hair blowing wildly as the train plummeted to what Chloe had thought was an unknown destination. Their first ever game together... two truths and a lie. What I wouldn’t give for that to be my biggest issue again...  
She thought of their first big fight after the viewfinder. Rachel’s anger in the junkyard they discovered together, Chloe confessing her feelings like an idiot schoolgirl with a crush. She thought of how she had smashed her dads car to bits that night... because of her dad or because of Rachel?  
She remembered that first night, when they made up and Rachel started Arcadia Bays forest fire... right after admitting she had feelings for Chloe and wanted to leave Arcadia bay. She thought of when she was dragged on stage for the Tempest in a ridiculous fairy costume- tights and all, and remembered Rachel’s first promise to her there. Completely off script, Rachel said they would run away together. They almost did, too- that is, before they found out the truth of Rachel’s past, and what her father was hiding. She thought of Sera; Rachel’s birth Mom, and how Rachel had started a forest fire, gotten stabbed, and almost died just trying to find her. She thought about how after everything she did to find her and fulfill Rachel’s wish, Sera was a coward and Rachel’s dad was a just another lying creep.  
More memories. Dying her hair blue, trying on clothes, laughing together, days at the junkyard, Rachel kissing her- first, The night of the tempest, a promise that they’d run away together. Now I’m about to die, I guess I really never will leave Arcadia... part of me hopes you did. They had kissed many more times after that night, and gone much further than just kissing. She thought of their nights together. Kissing and laughing and fumbling around with each other’s clothes. She thought of Rachel clinging to her for comfort. She thought of her smell, always like Jasmine. She thought of the many fights they had and the many more amazing conversations and moments they shared. She thought of the night Rachel went to a party with some, some GUY she had met. Then thought of when she called Rachel 18 times and suddenly never heard from her again. 'Did you run away with him Rachel? Why not me? Why did you do this to me?!'  
Flash. Flash. Flash. snapshots. More memories snapped through her head, feeling like hours but lasting less than milliseconds. More drugs, more lies, more flashbacks of her dad. Missing persons posters, fights with Rachel’s dad and Rose, more missing person posters, more people telling her Rachel just ‘finally decided to run off to L.A.’ 'No. She didn’t. She wouldn’t leave without me! After everything! Would she? Would you Rachel?'  
Suddenly she saw Nathan at the bar, waving money around. 'Nathan... now yours will be the last face I’ll see. Damn, Maybe if I envision someone WAY more badass about to shoot me this won’t suck so bad?'  
Then he was standing over her like his mega creep self with his camera in her face. Reliving the moment, she smashed his lamp onto his head and bolted, a middle finger for good measure as she left. Now she was here, about to die because of all of this. Chloe’s eyes stayed shut, she wouldn’t let her last moment be weakness. Suddenly, she heard a voice... only this time it wasn’t Nathan’s.


	2. Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is about to be killed by Nathan Prescott- that is, until something strange happens. Max Caulfield steps in and changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! these first few chapters are going to be sort of short just to give the feel of the story and establish the plot line. They will get longer and more fluffy and heartbreaking and there will be a lot of Rachel and Max in the future. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed chapter one and continue to like my story. I hope to update regularly and decided to post it now since Life is Strange 2 is coming out and we're leaving our babies behind for new waters.

“You heard her! Get away,” A second voice emerged from behind one of the stalls, by the fire alarm- the only place she hadn’t checked. Suddenly Nathan adjusted his grip. The voice, it was indisputable. Chloe knew it well, because it was that of her ex-best friend Maxine Caulfield. 'Great, now I’m hallucinating AND about to die!' Chloe thought. She opened her eyes in shock, only to find that she wasn’t hallucinating. Nathan had turned his attention to someone else in the room. Older and taller and... more... confident looking? But there was no doubt that was her Max. Not that she was hers anymore, they hadn’t spoken in 5 years. In Max’s left hand was a phone, and in her right was... a camera? Figures. How was that supposed to save Chloe’s life? 

“I know everything about you and Mark Jefferson” Max said with a tone that screamed ‘don’t fuck with me,’ no WAY this was really the same Max. Maybe Chloe HAD been shot and this was some weird purgatory, or... Hell? Or- maybe more shocking- Heaven? Tough- possible hallucination or death induced- Max continued on, not skipping a beat. “I know what he’s done. Now I have this picture of you threatening a girl with a gun. If you shoot her, the whole school will know that you were involved too. You shoot, Nathan, and you will be arrested and ruined forever.”

Chloe had no clue what Max was talking about, but Nathan certainly seemed to. He turned his attention away from her and on to Max, looking as if he was going to shoot HER instead. 'Shit, I can’t let him hurt Max!' The punk girl raised her scrawny hands above her head and swung down, meeting with the Prescott’s skull in a grotesque sounding CRACK. Chloe thought doing it would feel good-hell, she had imagined beating up that little shit in her happiest of dreams- but she was so shaken by what had happened that she found no satisfaction from the unconscious body crumpled on the ground. She only could focus on one thing. Maxine Caulfield. Her old best friend, her Judas, her... hero? 

“Holy... Shit!” Chloe blurt out, looking wide eyed from Nathan’s slumped figure to the now near stranger in front of her. She was about to say something along the lines of “that was so fucking EPIC! No way you’re Maxine Caulfield!” But immediately held her tongue when she noticed Max wasn’t even interested in Nathan or anything else. She staring at her with puffy red eyes and tears streaming down her face. A doe eyed stare in her now startlingly blue eyes. Fitting, given the usual deer themed shirt she was wearing. 

What happened next shocked Chloe even more. She’d had no idea if Max would even RECOGNIZE her, and never in a million years expected her to fling herself into her totally-different-from-five-years-ago, now tattooed and paled arms. “CHLOE PRICE. YOU’RE ALIVE. THANK GOD THANK GOD YOU’RE ALIVE. I DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW THIS IS POSSIBLE... I... I... DON’T EVER- EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN,” Max’s breath was shaking and out of control, the words came out in a choked up half sob half yell. Chloe tried to push Max away to look at her, but the shorter girl proved quite the adversary and clearly wasn’t about to let go. Eventually, she allowed herself to settle into the hug.

“Dude... I haven’t seen you in five years and you decide to swoop in and hella save my life? And you’re CRYING about it?” Chloe said, attempting to let her typical wit overshadow the fear and weakness about to crack out from under the strong surface. “You should be like, celebrating the fact that your heroic act cancels out how much I wanna kick your ass for leaving me in the dust and not telling me you were back at Blackwell.” She expected some sort of reaction from the other girl, but once again she was surprised. Max tore away from her and had a dead serious look in her eyes. 

When she looked into the eyes staring up at her, something unexplainable happened. In a rush, Chloe suddenly felt a wave of emotions and memories crash through her, similar to what she had experienced just a few moments earlier when she thought she was going to die here. But these memories, they were things that hadn’t happened yet... she couldn’t make sense of it, but somehow knew she was watching flashes again- but not of her past this time- of her future. She saw the week unfolding before her like a bizarre murder mystery. Her stopping Nathan from attack her ex best friend. Time spent with Max, learning Max could... rewind time? Frank coming in and Max being a total badass. Max doing, well, literally everything for Chloe. Max KISSING Chloe as a part of some dumb dare, and Chloe feeling a lot more than she should as the result of a kiss that was only part of some dumb dare. With that memory/ vision, she felt herself blushing. 

As the visions zoomed past her in this brief moment, it felt as if everything was flooding into her mind. They continued pushing their way through her brain, making her feel every feeling along with them. She saw snow, an eclipse. She saw clues and more clues and- dear God- 'Rachel. NO! No no no... this isn’t real it can’t be real it’s just a vision. You aren’t dead. You can’t be dead!' Chloe thought, but she knew it was more than just a vision. She saw a party... and Max... she felt anger, blind fury- as if she was living it. Then she saw herself carrying Max up to the lighthouse, the shorter girl unconscious in her arms. There was a tornado. 

What she was seeing, those visions. They weren’t just visions. They were memories... memories of things that would happen? Did she just have a real psychic prediction of the future? It felt more like the memories of someone else being shown to her. Did that mean that Max really COULD alter time and she was doing it right now? As if reading her mind, before any more visions popped into her head, Max Caulfield spoke. 

“Chloe. This is going to sound crazy. I know you think we haven’t spoken in 5 years, and I’m so so sorry I abandoned you when you needed me. I didn’t... there’s no excuse. I thought about you every day and I always wanted to come back. But now, we’ll- I just spent this whole week with you. I saw you.... I saw you get KILLED by Nathan fucking Prescott,” her voice cracked with that statement, and more tears flowed from her already bloodshot eyes. Chloe couldn’t help herself, and let out a choked sob in response. 

She had just seen EVERYTHING Max was describing. If she hadn’t, she definitely would’ve thought Max had turned to drugs and was high out of her fucking mind- 'right, like Max would ever even TOUCH a joint.' But nothing could explain what she had just seen, or what had led Max to the bathroom with incriminating evidence against Blackwells biggest Prick the moment he was about to put a cap in her. 

“Max Caulfield,” Chloe said, lips still getting used to saying her name again. “You don’t need to say anything else,” she smiled down into the beautiful- wait, beautiful?- blue eyes before her. 

“Chloe I’m not-“ Before Max could say more she was cut off.

“I believe you,” Chloe said bluntly. 

“Wait, you... you do?” Max seemed surprised. 

“I don’t know how, and I’m as confused as you are. Probably like, a million times MORE fucking confused than you are, actually. But.. when you looked at me just then,” Chloe let out a sigh, “I saw things... like... pictures. Visions of things that haven’t happened yet. Can you really reverse time?” 

The other girl choked back another sob. “You... you saw? What did you see?” She looked desperate, and terrified. Chloe didn’t know why, but she felt as if no time had passed. She wanted to wrap her arms around the other girl again. But she hadn’t seen her for FIVE years. Even if Max had spent a whole week with her going through all those schemes- finding Rachel with her, saving her life, breaking and entering with her, going to American Rust with her, kissing her- Chloe hadn’t. And those picture-like visions were enough to convince her Max wasn’t bullshitting, but this was still the most confusing, shocking, and bizarre moment of her life. 

“Max. I saw... I saw...” Chloe could hardly get the words out of her mouth, “-did you- we- really find Rachel’s... yknow...-“ 

The look in Max’s tear stained eyes told her the answer. “I’m so sorry you had to find out like this. I’m so sorry that you had to find out AT ALL,” the shorter girl wrapped her hand around Chloe’s arm for comfort, “yes. We found Rachel. She was killed by Nathan Prescott,” Max gestured to the unconscious boy beside them. Chloe glared down, wanting to do much more ham just knock him out. 'He KILLED Rachel. That fucker? I could grab that gun out of his sorry hand and put a bullet through his head right now!' Chloe’s eyes were welled up with hot tears. 'But I know that if those memories are true, that would only make things worse. I want to pound in his skull a million more times, but that wouldn’t solve anything.' She refrained from letting her wrath out on the twerp by returning her attention to her frantic friend. 

“I want to kill him right here. Right now-“ Max opened her mouth in protest, “-but,” Chloe said before Max could interject, “I know there’s more to it. I saw that too...” for a second there was silence, as Maxed stared at Chloe with what seemed to be a mixture of bewilderment, fear, and pure joy. Then Chloe added “Max, I need you to tell me exactly what the FUCK is going on right now, before I lose my shit.” There was panic in Chloe’s voice, and matching panic in the other girls eyes. 

“Okay,” Max took a deep breath. Chloe found herself reaching out to wipe a tear off of a freckled cheek. It was instinct, even after all this time, to comfort her best friend. “But-“  
Max suddenly spoke again, “-I don’t have much time to make this right. So please Chloe, for me, for us, for everyone, you have to believe everything I tell you and do everything I say,” Max’s voice was so serious. It hadn’t sounded like that since the tape... the last memory she had of her friend before she left and didn’t look back. The tape Chloe had listened to a million times over until it drove her so mad she shattered it on her floor and destroyed it forever. 

This time, though, her friends voice didn’t fill her with rage or emptiness. It filled her with hope, with sadness, and with something else. Friendship? Admiration? Something more? She didn’t know, or care. Her best friend was right there, and if what she had seen was true, she would do anything to keep her there. 

Chloe looked at the other girl in the dim bathroom lighting as she pulled out a photo. It was a picture from just a few moments ago. A beautiful blue butterfly, like the ones on her sleeve tattoo, was perched on a bucket. Max handed her the picture, and began frantically explaining everything, starting at that very moment... in a different timeline.


	3. A New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe was saved by Max, but things just keep getting weirder. Max has a plan for her, but can she really do anything to help Arcadia Bay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry the chapters have been all plot so far, this one is plot heavy too, but it is a little longer and getting a little Gayer. I really hope you like it! I promise it'll get more exciting and gay and fluffy as it goes on, stay with me here. Anyways, enjoy chapter 3!

As Max’s story continued, Chloe began to put the pieces together. Mark Jefferson, Nathan, Rachel, Kate Marsh. Even her own Step ladder (as Rachel had once suggested he be called) had been involved in all the dark shit going on in Arcadia Bay. Max somehow used all her badass rewind powers to pretty much save the day. She even went to some alternate universe where Chloe’s dad was still alive. 

“Wait. You SAW William again?” Chloe interjected at that point. 

"Yes, and I knew you’d say that because you’ve said it before... or... uh... later I guess,” Max said. “I’m sorry Chloe. William really loved you.” Max averted eye contact. She continued on, explaining how she could use specific photos to go back to very specific moments. 

“That’s... well that’s what I’m doing right now,” Max said, her nose now bleeding. As she had explained to Chloe, it was a side effect of messing with time. Chloe thought it was awesome that Max was like a goddamn super hero, but Max didn’t seem too thrilled about her powers. After everything she was describing- from being kidnapped to the weird phenomenon happening in Arcadia Bay- Chloe didn’t blame her, and made sure to bite her tongue. 

“Shit. I’m pushing myself too hard,” Max said, wiping the blood from her nose. “I don’t have much time. Chloe, please. I’m cereals right now,” cereals? After watching Bat-Max save the day and swoop in destroying the prick with the gun, Chloe almost laughed when that came out of her mouth as it had billions of times in their childhood. But now wasn’t the time to bring that up. “This is the most important part...” the taller girl could tell that her best friend was hardly holding herself together, physically and emotionally. 

“Anything, Max. You saved my fucking life. I owe you forever now, we’re like... totally bonded for life,” Chloe nudged her friends shoulder in an attempted comfort. Max; however, didn’t seem to respond well to it. 

“But that’s just it Chloe... I came back here to NOT save your life again!” Max looked at her, tears streaming down her face. Chloe was stunned, for once having absolutely no comeback. 

“Wait... wh... what? What the hell are you talking about?” She asked in shock.

“Chloe... you- you wanted to save everyone. This storm, everything, it happened because of ME. Because I pulled the fire alarm and saved your life, because I messed with something that definitely should NOT be messed with,” Max was barely holding herself together enough to talk. She was frantic. Chloe placed her hands on Max’s shoulders to calm her. 

“Do not blame yourself for this, Max. You didn’t ASK for this! But you... you used it to save my sorry ass again and again,” Chloe thought that would help, but it seemed to make her friend only more in shock. 

“That’s what you said at the lighthouse, too,” Max responded, taking a deep breath. “Chloe. You gave me this photo back, and you told me to come back to THIS moment and fix everything by just... by just... letting you...” She clearly couldn’t bring herself to finish that sentence. She didn’t need to, Chloe understood. 

“- by letting nature take its course.” She finished for her friend. “But you didn’t. We’re here again, and I’m breathing. Does that mean it’s all gonna happen over again?” Chloe was even more confused now than she had been a few moments ago. 

“No. There will be a storm, I kinda set that up when I stepped out from behind the stall. But this time, it’s your turn to be the superhero. Right before I focused on the photo, you told me to never forget about you,” Max said, still choked up but doing her best to be strong. “You we’re willing to give up your LIFE for this down that has done nothing but fuck you over again and again.” Chloe was impressed that Max cared so much... after being one of the parts of that massive fucking over. But this was future Max, Max who saved her life AGAIN despite knowing it might once again destroy time and space.

“And then I realized...” Max continued, “why does it have to be one or the other? I couldn’t lose you again, Chloe. I couldn’t EVER lose you again. But I could change how THIS goes down,” Max gestured to the room. “Now, you may say this sounds crazy, but if you’ve been with me this far you have to trust me.”

Chloe did trust her. Even after everything. “Anything, Max.” 

“When we leave this bathroom together, I’m NOT going to remember that I can change time. I’m not going to be the same me. THIS me is going to go right back to the moment I focused on the photo on Friday. Hopefully, if we do this right, it won’t be the same,” Max was now at full attention, no more choked back sobs. She meant business. 

“That’s where you come in, Chloe. You have to save the day this time.” 

Her, a hero? She had a bad feeling this may not go so well... last time she tried to be someone’s hero that someone ended up missing- and apparently dead in their own fucking secret lair. Clearly noticing Chloe’s uncertainty, her friend butted in. “I know it’s scary, but you’re Chloe Price. The world has thrown you a million obstacles your way and yet here you are, with me, right now.” Max smiled at her, and Chloe’s heart fluttered against her willpower. “You can do this. For Rachel, for me, for Joyce, and mostly for yourself.”

“Well God, thanks Max... so, what do I do?” Chloe attempted to sound more confident than she felt. 

“Like I said, when we walk out, you’re going to have to explain this all. I won’t remember. You have to explain it to me, and I KNOW I’ll believe you even if I’m confused at first. But first, you’ll have to explain everything I told you about Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott to your step dad.” 

“That Dildo? Do I REALLY have to go to him?” Chloe protested. The look on Max’s face answered that question. “Okay. Fine. You’re the superhero here, I’m just faithful sidekick and companion.” 

“You’re a hero too, Chloe,” God, why did Max have to be so cute with her stupid encouragements? “I know it seems weird, but David knows what’s going on. He’s been tracking everything forever. Everything with Kate, and Nathan. Even everything with, well- with Rachel. Show him and Wells this.” Max shoved the the photo of Nathan with a gun to her chest into her hands. 'This is the most thankful I’ve ever been that Max has a weird obsession with instant cameras.' “Explain everything with Nathan and Mark Jefferson and give the address to the barn concealing the dark room. They’ll take it from there. That’s the first step, okay? Then talk to me and explain everything. No details lost.” 

Chloe’s head was spinning. How could she possibly expect to do this, especially if Max wouldn’t even be there? Well... Max would be there, but not THIS Max. Not the Max that actually understood what the hell was going on. Still, she had to try. “Okay... so Stepass- er, David, then Dictator Wells, then you. What next?” 

Max gently put her hands over Chloe’s, which were clutching to the photo so hard they turned even whiter than usual. The touch made Chloe warm up. She had missed the embrace of her best friend. “Next, you have to find Warren Graham. You know him, from your time here. Yes, he’s totally in love with me and yes, he’s totally a geeky science boy and YES he is the ONLY person who can help us and will believe us.” Max really could read Chloe like a book. She was about to huff and try and see if there was literally anyone else she could talk to. “Don’t worry though, my feelings for him aren’t like that... he’s like a little annoying brother to me.” The shorter girl looked up and smirked at Chloe. 

“I uh... I wasn’t worried hippie,” the taller girl stumbled in response. Was Maxine Caulfield- shy hipster photographer nerd girl whose literal life was on the line- seriously flirting with her? “Why would- why would that even matter?” But for some reason it did matter. Cheeks growing red, she coughed and tried to play it cool- as always.

“So Warren, got it. I find him, probably in his room or in Grants class nerding it up. Then I tell him what, exactly? ‘Sup Warren, haven’t talked to you in 3 years you look good did you know you’re in love with my childhood best friend? Back off by the way she totally kissed me in an alternate time line so it’s over for you. Oh and... by the way, you’re going to DIE in a few days nice talking to ya don’t blow up the chem lab!” 

“Chloe,” Max sounded exasperated, but was also smiling and clearly holding back laughter. Then her face got serious again, and she once again looked at the punk with those intense eyes. “He’ll be in the parking lot with his new used car. Tell him everything about me, I’ll back you up since by this point you’ll have already told me everything. Well. Hopefully I’ll back you up,” Max paused and seemed thoughtful and concerned. 

“Don’t worry, we can do this. It’s destiny.” Chloe was doing her best to be reassuring, but internally she was freaking the hell out. 'Can we do this? Will memory wipe Max believe me? Will step douche believe me? Will Warren?' She shook away those thoughts. 'Eyes on the prize, Price. We could save EVERYONE. Max came back and still chose to save me... she could’ve let me fucking DIE. I wanted her to let me... but she SAVED ME. I have to do this for her.'

“Right. We won’t lose each other again. This time, it won’t get fucked up. We can do it. You can do it, Chloe,” the fire returned to Max’s eyes. “Tell Warren about how it’s going to snow, and about the animals and the eclipse. Then tell him about the tornado. You know about chaos theory, you’re the one who explained it to ME in another time line. Talk to him about it. If you get him on board, he can make sure to warn the town and safely prepare by Friday... he’ll have Brooke and Ms. Grant and lots of other people backing him up. We will have them backing us up.” 

“Will that be enough?” Chloe asked. “I mean, so many people don’t want to listen to basic fucking facts. They wouldn’t listen to me about Rachel!” 

“I know... and I’m so sorry Chloe. You were right about her being missing and Nathan being a creep and so many things,” Max stepped closer to her. She couldn’t help but notice that Max was now less than a foot from her. “But Chloe, you have science on your side. The freak weather and the dying animals. If you get enough people to really take note and explain the right things to the right people, they WILL listen. And then Friday they’ll have time to evacuate. The hospital is out of range of the tornado, and so is the lighthouse. That’s where we were... and it’s where you need to take me.” Max’s nosebleed was getting worse by the second, and Max herself seemed to be fading. Her enthusiasm and emotion was waning, and her pale freckled face looked even paler. 

“Hey, super Max, you can do it. You’re literally SAVING the town AND me. You’re the most badass, amazing person I’ve ever met. Hang in there,” Chloe was worried about Max, pushing the limits of space and time couldn’t be easy. Her head was spinning too, but she was trying to hold it together for her best friend. 'My best friend. The girl I haven’t seen for five years, who apparently has spent this week going through bullshit and trauma and more just to save my ass and help me find Rachel... and here she is trying to do it AGAIN. This time, its on me too. And if what she’s saying is true, which I believe, I owe her big time. I better not fuck this up like I fuck up everything I touch. Now I have to be her super hero like I tried so hard to be for Rach.'

“Chloe... I. I’m so scared. This is all so fucked up and it’s all my fault, but I CAN’T lose you,” Max’s urgent time snapped her out of her pity party, and with every word Chloe’s heart ached. “I’m pushing myself so hard and fucking everything up all over again... I know this is like, totally insane, but we have to try. When I rewound just now it felt like the worst mistake of my life to lose you... even if you told me I could I just, I couldn’t leave you again.”

“Oh my god... Max,” Chloe couldn’t even think of the words to say. Her best friend was standing in front of her, pouring her heart out all the while losing her energy and holding the weight of the world on her. The reality of this situation was even more insane than anything Chloe had experienced before... and yet it made complete and total sense to her. All she wanted to do was protect Max. Even after everything that had happened, in a few moments Maxine Caulfield had become her top priority again. Weirdly, after those visions, the punk felt almost as if she had lived it too. Even if she hadn’t, seeing Max in front of her again, so serious and so worried, made her want to do anything- made her believe she COULD do anything. “Max, I’m not gonna let you down.” She said firmly. “I’m not gonna let you down like I’ve let everyone down, I-“ 

“Chloe,” Max interjected. Her tone was painfully weak, and soft. “You haven’t let anyone down. The world has let you down. I’ve let you down. I was a shitty friend for leaving you. It was shitty that William died and nobody was there for you. It’s shitty that Rachel, the person who was there for you when I wasn’t, is gone- thanks to Nathan and Mark Jefferson. You’ve done everything for the people you loved. Now you have to do this so that it all matters.” 

“Yeah and, no pressure or anything, Price!” She meant it as a joke, but Chloe WAS terrified. Every insane moment in her life up to this point now felt like a prologue, like preparation for this one mega super hella insane thing. “But, really Max, I’m gonna do everything I can. I promise.” 

“Okay then, we have to go. My vision is fading and I can’t be in this moment much longer.” Max wasn’t kidding, she looked like hell. 

“Okay. We can do it. You’ve already done it! I can hella do this, it’ll be fine.” Could she? 'Yes, I can. I have to. I couldn’t save Rachel, but now I can save everyone else. I can save myself, too.' “Let’s go, hippie.” 

Before walking out, Max took the photo of the butterfly- the one that is saving the fucking town- out of her pocket. Chloe thought she was going to hand it to her or something, but instead the shorter girl took it in her hands and ripped it to pieces. 

“Here Chloe, take the pieces of this. If it’s destroyed, I can’t use it again. But you can use the ripped up one as evidence... or just... as a reminder of me.” With that, Max seemed to grow red. Her gaze averted Chloe’s. “And uh... whatever happens, I’ll always love you Chloe Price.” Without any warning, her friend then stood on her toes and kissed her. It wasn’t a long kiss, nor was it exactly romantic- given the blood dripping out of Max’s nose and the dire circumstances they were in, but it was filled with emotion, and still made Chloe dizzy. How could someone she hadn’t seen in years make her feel this much this quickly? 

Chloe did her best to smile at her friend and not look like a total idiot. “Well geez Max, taking it a little fast there.” She punched Max’s shoulder, still obviously flustered. 

Max snorted in response. “You’re such a dork. Let’s go. I’ll see you on the other side. We can do this.” And with that, Chloe Price and Max Caulfield stepped out of the bathroom. Alive and together. And Chloe had a BIG task ahead of her.


	4. Backtalk Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has changed everything and saved Chloe a second time, but now it's up to Chloe to get Nathan and Jefferson in trouble and save the town. Can she do that without any powers or a Max that remembers anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my take on a possible "save all" method of doing things so far, as well as my take on Chloe's perspective through the craziness. I will be updating pretty frequently at first, but will slow down the pace once i have the plottish introductory chapters done. 
> 
> I wanted to include some classic Before the Storm Chloe Price Backtalk, since it's her 'superpower'. Lemme know what you think!

Max unfortunately hadn’t been lying about forgetting everything. The second they stepped out of the bathroom it was as if she was a totally different person. Still Max Caulfield, but no longer strong and confident and scared. When she emerged, she seemed confused and dazed and, well, normal. 

“Chloe... is that you?” She asked, rubbing her now dried nose. “Did we just get in a fight with Nathan Prescott?” 

“Yeah, it was hella scary, I was about to be hella dead, and you hella saved my life!” 

“Hella...? And wait... I saved you? And you’re not like pissed off and upset that I’m here? I mean, not that I’m not glad to see you because I am SERIOUSLY glad to see you.” Non future Max stumbled along her words. She really was as awkward as ever. 

“Yes. Hella. it's uh... it's a Cali thing. Don't worry about it. But you saved me and got a nasty whack when you fell on the floor,” Chloe said with urgency. “There’s a lot going on Max. And while I’m still confused and bitter about you leaving for five years without so much as a text, right now no I’m not mad and you are my priority. You’re totally my guardian angel. I’ll explain more later.” Max looked confused, but her instructions had been clear. David first, then Wells, then explain to memory wipe Max. So with that, the punk grabbed her friend by the arm and dragged her down the hall towards her step dad. 

"Chloe. What the hell are you doing here? You're not supposed to be on Blackwell Property!" was the greeting her step dad gave her as she approached with Max in tow. 

Chloe took a deep breath. "Look, I REALLY hate to be saying this. Like, there's literally nothing i'd rather be saying LESS than this... but, I need your help." 

Once Chloe got started, convincing David was easy, and for the first time in maybe their entire 3+ years together, they were on the same page. Maybe, just maybe, she’d stop calling him step douche so much. You’re still not my dad though, so don’t get any ideas. 

“I knew that kid was up to something! Chloe! And- Max Caulfield right? Are you, are you alright?” He tried to grab her, but she pushed him away. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Max is okay she just... hit her head. But that asshole is still in there with a fucking gun! We have to get Wells.” 

“Right. Then I’ll cuff Prescott and call the police.” David responded. 

With that, the three of them walked towards Wells office. As usual, he was standing in front of it with his watchful eye on the halls of Blackhell. Well, maybe not so watchful. Chloe was doing her best to stay cool, but interacting with authority wasn’t something that typically went well for her. 

'Relax, for one we’re all on the same side. Proof is in my corner. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen? I get expelled?' Oh, wait. Chloe still wished she didn’t have to talk to Wells. He had always had a vendetta against her, and she had been happy to not see him for 2 years. But she knew she had to. 

“David Madsen, Miss Caulfield,” Wells began as the three of them approached. At first he didn’t notice her trailing behind them. She was leading this mission now, though. After all, memory wipe Max wasn’t good for explaining all the things she didn’t remember. 

“Ray, we have something-“ David began, but he was cut off by Principal fascist. 

“Miss Price, what are you doing at Blackwell? As you know you were expelled 2 years ago,” Wells started. “And now that Rachel has left us for the rest of the world you can’t pull her from classes anymore.” The statement made Chloe furious. Nobody but her seemed to give a shit that Rachel was missing. Those posters she plastered everywhere didn’t make a difference to anyone. Chloe knew Rachel was dead, and nobody else seemed to care. 'David cares, which is something I never expected. Don’t let your anger get the best of you- you do this right and everyone will care. Even if they don’t, everyone will be okay. '

Chloe began her witty retort, but mustache spoke up before she could say anything. “Ray. Chloe is here with me. She is my step daughter, and she was here to give us some very important and tragic news.” 

“And, nice to see you too Mr. Wells! That’s a dope tie,” Chloe added. This was important and she knew it, but dodging a chance to insult Dictator Wells was not Chloe Price’s way. 

“Miss Price, since this is apparently important I will ignore the clear sardonic tone.” Wells said. “What’s going on David? What’s so important that Chloe here had to break into campus during school hours to come tell you?” 

“I think Chloe is perfectly capable of explaining that herself,” Chloe was shocked to hear Max’s voice respond to Wells and not David’s. Even without her memories, her old best friend was here standing up for her. Dickhead and Wells seemed just as shocked. 

“Well... Okay then,” Wells turned his head towards Chloe and her stomach flipped. If he didn’t believe her and allow David to arrest Jefferson- or worse, if he kicked her off campus so she couldn’t find Warren Graham- this was all over. “Miss Price. What is so important that you had to trespass on Blackwell property during school hours to come tell David?” 

Now or never. Chloe began to explain everything. She knew she had a way with words, and she used it to her advantage to convince Wells of what to do next. David backed her up- for once- and even mute Max spoke a few times on her behalf. Seeing her friend genuinely stick up for her after all this time- even without her memories of her experiences- warmed Chloe’s heart. 

'Max is probably so fucking confused right now, but here she is vouching for me about Nathan and backing me up. After five years of going cold and ghosting me... I never expected her to still care this much. Is this even real? Or did I get shot by Priscott in there and enter some hella weird purgatory?'

“-is that correct?” Chloe’s train of thought was interrupted by Wells. Shit, she had tuned out at about the worst time. 'Damnit Chloe, stop fangirling over Max’s performance and get your shit together.' “Yes.” Chloe said, hoping it WAS in fact correct.  
“Does that mean that Rachel Amber was in fact a victim of these crimes allegedly committed by Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott?”  
Saying the words was nearly impossible, but Chloe choked them out. “Rachel is dead.”  
“How do you know this? This claim certainly seems outrageous. We are talking about one of Blackwell's most esteemed educators, and one of our top students.” Wells said this all with skepticism. 'Alright. That’s enough of him not believing what we’re saying. I’m shutting him down and proving it.'  
“What the hell? What does it matter HOW I know? Rachel is DEAD and those two psychos are both in this school right now!” 

"Miss Price, this is a very serious accusation you're making..." 

"Hell yes it's a serious accusation, murder is a serious crime!" 

"I'm not saying it isn't... I'm just trying to get all the facts straight." Chloe could tell Wells was cracking. She didn't have time for this argument, she still had a lot to do and only a few days to do it. Plus, her head was spinning from everything she was trying to process right now. Backtalk was something Chloe knew well, so it wasn't much of a challenge to make Wells listen. 

"Check this fact. If news gets out that you were warned about a murder of a student by a TEACHER and you didn't do anything about it, your school will be history and so will you," Chloe fingered Wells right in the chest. "Nobody wants that, do they?" 

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry if I seem hesitant. It's not every day something like this happens," Wells raised his arms in surrender. 

"You didn't seem hesitant to kick my ass out of here when I missed class one too many times, but a student with a gun is Eh okay?" 

Now it was David who spoke up. "Look, Ray. Nathan WAS in the bathroom with a gun, Chloe has the photo. Even if everything else is just speculation, we still need to do something about this. Mark Jefferson must have known about Nathan and his... tendencies. I've been following Nathan for months because i suspected something was going on... he was very close with Mark. And if what my step daughter is saying is true, and I for one believe it is," 'wow, step ass on my team? that's one for the books...' "we will find plenty more evidence of Mark's crimes as well." 'I never thought I'd be thankful that David was in a room with me...'

With that, Wells agreed, and David brought the now cuffed and conscious Nathan to the principals office while waiting for the police. Chloe couldn't look at Nathan. Even though she knew it was only partially his fault that Rachel was dead, she still wanted to make him feel every ounce of pain he must have made her feel- and a million times more than that. She clenched her fists so hard they almost bled. 

'Get ahold of yourself. You have to keep it together. No fucking this up, and no beating up Prisscott, no matter how much you want to.' Instead of taking her rage out on him, Chloe looked over at Max. Oblivious to everything, her friend was still there for her. Now it was time to actually fill her in. 

"Er... hey David..." Chloe fidgeted awkwardly as she walked towards the door of the office. 

"Chloe... I... I want to apologize," Wow. David was apologizing to her? One for the record books. "I know this must be so hard on you. I'm really glad you're okay. If something would have happened to you... I- I... I just. I really do care about you. And Joyce. I would never want you hurt, especially due to something I should have been aware of. So, I really a-" 

That was enough Goopiness from step dick. "Yeah," Chloe butted in. "Really, thank you David. No apology necessary. Really." 

The mustache on David's face twitched as he smiled. "Hey. You called me David." 

"Yeah sure okay." Chloe pushed off the sentiment like a bug crawling on her. "Anyways, being in here with the guy who almost shot me is not exactly a fun time. So me and Caulfield here are gonna dip. Anyways, thanks. For once I'm actually glad you're a paranoid creep. Please make sure they catch Jefferson... and remember the address I gave you for his Dark Room." 

"I will Chloe. Nobody else will hurt because of that sick man. I'm just sorry about... about Rachel. If you ever need to talk-"

Once again, Chloe butted in. "-Yeah I get it. I can come to you or whatever. Just make sure nobody else ends up like her. Oh- and remember to check on Kate Marsh... Me and Max here are gonna talk to her too, but she needs people. Jefferson got to her too." 

David nodded. "I knew something was going on with Kate," he said, scratching his head. "Well, you two better be off before the police get here and want to interrogate you." 

Before walking out, Chloe turned around and looked at the now handcuffed and dazed Nathan. She glared at him, he glared back, or... attempted to. She snarled "Look who's in charge now? You're gonna get in more trouble for this than anything I could've done to you. And for Rachel, a massive 'fuck you'." Before Nathan could respond, Chloe gave him the finger, grabbed Max's arm, and once again found herself in the halls of Blackwell.


	5. Second Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has started changing time now, without any rewind powers. Now many even bigger tasks lie ahead of her. About time she filled in her partner in time...

As soon as they got outside the school, memory wipe Max gave Chloe a massive hug. "Holy shit Chloe!" she said in awe. "I don't remember any of what you're talking about but you were like... a hero in there." the punk was still adjusting to the feeling of being touched, but she relaxed into the hug. "That was so intense... and I really saved you.. from Nathan?" 

"Yeah Hippie," Chloe missed calling Max names like that. It reminded her of when they were kids, playing pirates and teasing each other. 'We definitely aren't kids anymore... so much has changed. How do I even go about telling her everything that she just showed and told me? Will she really believe me?' But she had to try. Max was her best friend... even if she had left her for dead years ago. Max was, well, she was MAX. And Chloe always knew that no matter what, Max was going to come back into her life. After years of journaling to her and attempting to contact her, she had given up, but never lost hope that some day Max would come back. And now she had. Her Max was back, still shy and quiet and dorky as ever. But now hipster and adult and beautiful and... well... awesome. 

They held the embrace in silence for a moment longer. Chloe found herself not wanting to break the contact. But after a while the tall girl pulled away from the hug and looked Max in the eyes. They were the same blue as in the bathroom, but looked more innocent. Still, they were beautiful... there was that thought again. Beautiful. 'Shut up Chloe... this is MAX we're talking about.'

Max looked back at her, and then her brows furrowed. "I'm sorry I don't remember..." Max seemed embarrassed. "What... What happened?" 

At first when Chloe began to explain, Max looked at her as if she were high, and even accused her of such. That earned a punch in the arm from Chloe as well as a retort along the lines of "God, i WISH." As she continued her explanation, however, her friend's mindset began to shift. She showed the photo of the butterfly, now torn in pieces, and explained her own bizarre experience and confusion. She went on and on, and amazingly Max actually started to believe her. 

"So I'm totally saving your ass RIGHT NOW in some other timeline and i don't even remember it?" Max laughed. "I'll have to hold that one on you for a while." 

"I'd say it's your repayment for leaving my ass without a trace and coming back to Blackwell without calling me for a month," Chloe responded, half joking and half hurt. Her usual way of expressing her emotions. 

Max didn't seem too thrilled with that response. "Chloe... I'm sorry," the shorter girl averted her eye contact. "I really am. I meant to stay in touch but it was... it was so confusing. I never stopped thinking about you though. Never." 

"Yeah yeah, save the speech for another time. It's okay. You're here now. You better never leave me again. And besides, future... err... alternate you already made it up to me plenty," Chloe thought of their last moment before Max's memory was wiped... the kiss they shared. Was that merely a way to say goodbye? A desperate act before an unknown journey? Or was Max really confessing her love for Chloe? Chloe tried to shake the thought, but couldn't stop herself from blushing. 

"Well... I really am still sorry. You're my best friend Chloe, and as horrifying and fucked up as this all sounds... I'm glad I'm in it with you." 

A wide smile spread across Chloe's pale face. "Yeah, having you back in my life, and under these circumstances? It's seriously like, destiny." she said, feeling a sense of deja Vu. "I only wish... Rachel could be here with us," suddenly her chest felt as if it were lead. The weight of Rachel's death finally hit her like a shot from Nathan's gun. Rachel was really gone... she'd never hear her laugh again... her singing... she'd never smell her again or hug her again. 

Even when she was missing, Chloe had hoped that Rachel would burst through her door and confess to some wild scheme that they were about to get involved in. Or even send a text from California saying "When are you coming, Price?" Now, all that hope was gone. Just like any hope of her ever seeing her dad again. The hope was buried in a hole in the earth, just like all her hopes and dreams before. 

"Chloe... are you alright?" Chloe faintly heard Max ask, but her head was spinning. She felt sick to her stomach, and everything around her became white noise. The last thing she felt was Max's arms wrapping around hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... we're finally starting to take off! This was another pretty short chapter, I know, but i'm trying to establish a mood and bring in some important points. After this it starts to get into the meat of it. 
> 
> Hope you're sticking with it and like it so far! Also, hope you've all enjoyed LIS 2 and if not definitely go play it. Let me know any thoughts!


	6. Dreams of Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The task of saving Arcadia Bay is difficult enough, but doing that while attempting to mourn for the person Chloe loved more than anything was draining. If only Rachel were here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is finally a little longer and more dialogue focused. Oh, and gay.

As she woke up, Chloe noticed something strange. She was no longer in front of Blackwell, but instead sitting in her truck. Light was flooding in through the windows, casting the evening pinks and oranges over her dashboard. Something was sitting on it, casting a glint. It was... a gun? 'That's the gun Nathan used to almost shoot me...' she tried to look out her window, but the sunset was shining right there. 'How the hell did i get here? Where... where even am I? Did Max somehow bring me to my car? Or did I get here on my own?' Her thoughts were interrupted by rock music on the car radio, along with what sounded like... humming? Wait, she knew that song. 

"Damn, this was the song we heard the first night we met!" the laughing voice beside her sent chills down her spine. Her eyes widened, and she whipped her head around to look at the passenger side. Sure enough, Rachel was there fiddling with the volume dial. 

Through her shock, Chloe only managed to say "Wh- what the fuck?" This wasn't possible. Rachel was DEAD and Chloe knew it. This must be a dream... or a hallucination. Like the thousands she had had about her dad. 'Fuck no. I can't handle this. But... it's so nice to hear Rachel again...' 

"Come on, you remember! Firewalk! God, crazy how far we've come...." Rachel looked at her, her eyes filled with- well- life. Crazy huh? That was the understatement of the century. 

"Rach... I..." Chloe fumbled on her words. Rachel had always had the power to make her tongue tied, but this was different. "It's so nice to see you. But you're... dead. this isn't real."

"The stars are dead, remember?" Rachel responded. They had once had a conversation about the stars the night Rachel had found out the truth about her real mom. So Chloe knew what was about to come next. "But that doesn't mean they aren't real to us." Damnit, that made Chloe's heart drop out of her chest. She wanted to reach out to the girl next to her, to hold her, but she was afraid if she tried the dream would end. 

"Chloe... it's okay." Rachel interjected again. "I'm glad you found me. Or... will find me? Either way, It's ALL I wanted." Chloe made the mistake of looking up at Rachel again. She knew it wasn't real but it felt so vivid. Just like every dream she had had of William. Rachel continued, her beautiful hazel green eyes piercing Chloe's soul. 

"I didn't want you to think... Chloe, I would NEVER have left Arcadia Bay without you. I know I was crazy and impulsive. I hid things from you... I'm so fucking sorry. I knew you'd tell me i was being crazy which I WAS." Chloe knew dream Rachel was only saying things that Chloe wished she had, but it felt so genuine and so raw, she couldn't help but be comforted. "I should have TOLD you about Mark Jefferson. I tried to in that stupid letter but, God, I couldn't handle you getting mad at me and disappointed in me. That should have made me think about the choice I was making. I should have always chosen you..." Her voice trailed off. 

"Rachel it's okay," Chloe said, but it still wasn't. "For better or worse... it's over now." 

There was silence for a few moments. Chloe drank in every second she could looking at Rachel again. God... if only she could kiss her. Then Rachel smirked at her, the classic Rachel Amber smirk. "So... THAT'S Max Caulfield, huh?" 

"Huh?" Chloe was taken aback by the change of subject. And by the mention of Max. 

"The one who found me. Your best friend?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. 

"Rachel, YOU'RE my best friend," Chloe responded. 

"First of all, you totally know I am WAY more than your best friend, but thank you. Secondly, you know what I mean so stop trying to be cute. You've already succeeded at that." a flash of a smile and Chloe's stomach flipped. 'damnit Rachel... I know this can't be real but... what I wouldn't give for it to be...' Rachel continued, "I mean MAX, and honestly, I really can see why you missed her so much. She totally DOES care about you, even after all this time." 

Chloe laughed. "Yeah?" she asked. God, it felt so weird talking to Rachel about Max in the present tense. Every conversation they had ever had about her was past. Rachel had been the SOLE factor in helping Chloe get past Max's leaving. She had inspired her to stop writing letters to Max- 'Something I never did tell her about, it sounds way too cliché. Oh Rachel, you inspired me to move on and live in the moment! I would've sounded like a total dork.' She also has helped her get to the point where she could finally put the old photos Max had taken into a box and off display in her room. She even convinced her to take the pirate gear off her mirror... after a long winded argument about the importance of the memory of Bluebeard. But now Max was present again... and Rachel was... past. Or, present? 

"Yeah, I guess she does..." Chloe finalized. The torn photo of the butterfly was sitting on the dashboard of her truck. Had it been there the whole time? 'She came back to let me die... and still chose to save me. I still can't stop tripping over that...'

"Don't get me wrong," Rachel responded, "I'm still mad at her for bailing on you. She's on my shit list for hurting you so much. So there will always be a lingering sense of 'don't you dare hurt MY Chloe again or I will destroy everything you hold dear.'" 

Chloe laughed again. Hearing Rachel call her HER Chloe felt better than any high ever could. Not that she'd ever say that out loud. "Okay, drama queen. Unleash the wrath of the dead on Max, why don't you?" 

"Oh, shut up," Rachel's laugh rang out through the cab of the truck. "You know what I mean. She still hurt you... but I guess... so did I. People hurt people they love without meaning to sometimes. I think Max is really trying to make up for that lost time. And I gotta say, I'm hella impressed." 

"Wow, Rachel Amber is impressed?" Chloe retorted. 

"She literally REVERSED TIME to save you," Rachel raised her arms in awe. She always used big hand gestures, it was something they had in common and something Chloe loved about her. "If I had time travel powers, damn, the schemes we would have gotten into... And the shit we could have avoided..." Her voice turned cold for a moment, but she looked at Chloe and smiled her Rachel Amber trademark smile again. "Plus, she's pretty cute. Maybe not ME cute, but we can't expect anyone to live up to that." 

Chloe snorted at Rachel's comment. "Well, yeah. You ARE a total knock out." 

Rachel beamed back at her and raised her eyebrows "Oh really? Not so bad yourself..." she eyed Chloe up and down and nodded, as if giving the Rachel Amber Seal of Approval. Then, all too quickly, her mood shifted back to serious. "Okay, but really Chloe. For all the shit Max has done, she's doing everything to make it up. Now she needs you, like I needed you. Don't be afraid to move forward. I've always tried to tell you that."

"You know I've never been good at that..." Chloe rubbed her neck. 

"Yeah, you're HELLA sentimental, Price. The punk rock exterior and guarded heart never fooled me on that one," it was true, Rachel could see through the walls she had built starting day 1. "You didn't exactly do a good job of hiding it. I mean, anyone could just LOOK at your room and see it." 

"Rachel. Babe," Chloe said with a tease, "you are LITERALLY the only other person I ever let in my room. Most people couldn't exactly figure it out like you did." 

"Oh, right. Well, I am truly honored and humbled to have known the REAL sappy sap that is Chloe Price," Chloe laughed- a real, genuine laugh- and it felt so nice. talking with Rachel was always so natural... even now, when it wasn't real, it felt so comforting. "What I'm SAYING is, I'm not an idiot, and neither are you. You know how much Max means to you. Even back then... she always meant so much to you," What was Rachel trying to say? 

"Well, yeah. She was my best friend for practically my whole life. Not to mention my ONLY friend for practically my whole life," Chloe noted. Rachel was throwing her an 'oh yeah, totally JUST friends' kind of look. Chloe shot her a glare in response and added "and, well... You know I always told you I'd take her back in a heartbeat. But Rachel, that doesn't mean I won't miss you..." 

Rachel cut her off. "Chloe Price, I'll always be here. Everything we had, everything we were. That was real, and amazing, and one of a kind. You understood me when no one else did. You saw me as more than just the pretty popular honors student and DA's daughter. You saved my life after I got stabbed for God's sake! And then you went after the guy who stabbed me! That's... still one of the hottest things I think you've ever done. Most importantly, you taught me to not give a fuck, and you taught me that some things were WORTH giving a fuck about, like you. You're one of a kind, Chloe Price." Rachel looked her in the eyes. God, Chloe could melt in those eyes and those words forever. She had never felt so much just by looking at someone. Honestly, nobody ever came close to making her feel how Rachel made her felt... well... almost nobody. 

"And besides," Rachel added after her monologue, "you'll probably see me more. You are seriously traumatized... and after all, I am your licensed and registered therapist." Rachel winked, and blew Chloe a kiss. The punk rolled her eyes, but desperately wished she could turn that into a REAL kiss. 

"Wait.. what does that mean? Are you going? Rachel I... I'm not ready to lose you again," Chloe was choking back tears, now. "After my dad and after Max leaving. Even if she's back, you were ALL I had." 

"Right now, someone else needs you. Max needs you. Arcadia needs you. I'll always be here. But, look." Rachel pointed out the car window, and Chloe saw it. The storm she had seen in the vision with Max. She turned back to look at Rachel and ask her what to do, but when she turned her head someone was grabbing Rachel out of the passengers side, sticking a needle into her neck. The life drained from Rachel's eye's right in front of her. 

"RACHEL!" Chloe's voice was cracking, but she didn't care. "RACHEL DAMN IT NO! PLEASE NOT YET!" Chloe screamed desperately, reaching her arm out to try and grab the girl she loved. She turned back around and noticed a moment too late. "Holy FU-" suddenly, the tornado crashed against Chloe's truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter!! We're finally getting into the thick of it. So far, this was absolutely my favorite to write! Let me know if it was your favorite to read. 
> 
> I really wanted to include something along the lines of Chloe's trauma regarding William, and you CAN'T tell me she wouldn't see her dead angel.


	7. Warren Graham Super Geek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is back to the real world. Now it's time to get Warren Graham- the guy with a total lover boy crush on Max- to believe every crazy thing she had just encountered, and every crazy thing they were all about to encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, alright guys! This chapter is kind of long, and dialogue heavy, and plot heavy. There's a little fluff, but I promise there will be a lot more very soon! 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and if there's something you want to see more of in the future. Thanks! -Kara (AKA bluebeardthepirate)

"Chloe???" the voice was faint, but frantic. "Chloe it's okay!" As It began to come into focus, Chloe remembered the truck, and what she had dreamed. 

Still half conscious, Chloe weakly mumbled "Rach... Rachel... no..." then the call came louder. This time she realized the voice belonged to Max. 

"Chloe, it's okay. It's me, you're okay," Max comforted her as she regained her bearings. Before she opened her eyes, she could feel that her head was in Max's lap, and the other girl was gently gripping her arms. When she opened her eyes, she realized that Max was also staring down at her, her blue eyes doe like and filled with tears. She glanced around, partially to avoid eye contact with Max out of fear that she might cry too- everything was so emotional today. In doing so, she got better bearings of where she was. They were sitting in the grass, near the fountain at the entrance to Blackwell. There were a few students on the other end of the lawn, but they were focused on other things. 

After a moment, she looked back up at her friend. "M... Max? What the hell happened?" she asked weakly. 

"I don't know, we were talking about everything that happened, and how I rewound time apparently... and then you said something about Deja Vu and destiny and Rachel and passed out," her friend explained. "I was worried out of my mind!" 

Chloe felt weird telling Max about her vision of Rachel. After all, Max knew nothing about their relationship and also knew nothing about her history with dreaming about her dad. Instead of mentioning it, she asked "How long was I out?" 

"Not long, only a few minutes. Normally I would have gotten security... but David is a little preoccupied. Plus I figured you probably wouldn't want that," Max said. 

Chloe sat up, and turned herself to face Max. Max's hands stayed on her arms, something she was all too aware of. "You figured right. The thought of Step Dick near my unconscious body- even after what he's done- makes my skin crawl," Chloe shuddered to add dramatic affect... Rachel had taught her a lot about dramatic affect. "Thanks Max, for taking care of me... and for believing me. I know this all has to sound absolutely batshit insane." 

Max laughed a bit under her breath, dropping her hands to Chloe's lap. "Chloe, after waking up with you by my side, after you almost got shot, with no memory, I'd believe anything. Plus, I'll always believe you." That last bit made Chloe smile. Max would always believe her. "So uh... when you passed out you were muttering Rachel's name... you seemed worried. I know it may be weird to ask, but are you okay? You don't have to talk about it... but I'm here if you want to. I know from what you told me that you guys must have been close." 

"Close is an understatement... Rachel was my angel," Chloe said. She gave a brief rundown on their friendship, and noticed Max's mood shift towards the end. "Uh... Earth to Max?" 

Max jolted to attention. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how hard it must have been on you. And... punching myself for not being there. I'm so glad you had Rachel. I wish i could meet her..." she seemed to bite her tongue after that. "So... do you remember what your dream was about, when you were passed out?" 

'I can't tell her... not now. She wouldn't understand.' Chloe knew she'd probably tell Max eventually, but right now she wanted one piece of Rachel to hold on to. "Uh... no... not really. I'm still just fucked up over it, I think. I still can't believe she's gone..." 

"Chloe. I'm so so sorry, and sorry doesn't even begin to cover it," Max's voice was so authentic. She was a terrible liar, so Chloe always knew when she was genuine... which was amazingly often. "Nobody should have to go through HALF of the shit you've gone through in these past years." 

"Thanks Max, really, I wish i'd have heard it 5 years ago... but it really does mean a lot," Chloe fought her instinct to be mad at Max, she knew it was unfair. "And now on top of everything, I have to save the town from getting killed in a giant tornado that was caused by you saving my life!" Chloe added, half sarcastic and half acerbic. "And hey, even though you don't remember anything, I'm SERIOUSLY glad to have you here." 

"Of course I'm here!" Max shoved her shoulder with her hand. "I am NEVER leaving you again, Chloe Price. I'm lucky you're my partner in crime." 

Chloe remembered something she had said in the visions from Max. "I'm just glad you were there to be my partner in time," she replied. 

"Ugh, you are SUCH a dork." Max laughed, and Chloe couldn't help it but join in. "And I hope you realize, the Max that saved you is the hero... I don't have the cool superpowers I did when I saved you. I don't even remember EVER having them. I wish i could say I was a badass time traveler or whatever... but i'm just Max Caulfield." 

"You don't need any time travel powers, Max," Chloe grinned widely, "you're still a super hero to me." It was so amazing that after everything, Max really was Chloe's hero. 

"Oh God, goop alert!" Max shoved her again. "And we always said I was the goopy one." 

"You still are the goopy one. But I have my moments," Chloe said, finally standing up. She still felt a little woozy from her fainting spell and the dream along with it, but she was now good to walk. She held out her hand, and the shorter girl took it and got up. "Anyways, enough chit chat. We've got a world to save, Super Max!" 

Max looked at her, "Hey, I think I'm the sidekick in this one! Lead the way, savior of Arcadia Bay," Chloe started walking, feeling suddenly nauseous. The rhyme was meant to be cute, a witty response to Chloe's Super Max comment. Yet, hearing it made her stomach drop. The weight of the situation hit her when she said it. If she fucked up... she would be failing Arcadia Bay, letting it get destroyed. More importantly, she would be failing Max. 

'Shut up, Chloe. You're not gonna fail. You've got this. Max is by my side... Rachel believed I could do it. I have to keep trying.' Now was the time to act, and this next part was the most essential of all. If she could get Warren on her side; and eventually Miss Grant, Brooke, and the rest of the science needs, they could come up with a plan to evacuate when the storm did come. 

"Alright Max, time to go nerd it up with Warren Graham," Chloe gestured grandiosely towards the parking lot, and followed Max's lead. 

"Hey!" Chloe heard Warren before they were even halfway across the parking lot. "What up Max?" As they approached, Chloe trailed behind, lost in thought. Plus, it made her feel... weird... to see Warren all over Max like that. Max didn't even seem to notice it, either. 'Dude, calm down,' Chloe told herself, 'it's not like she's even returning any of his advances. He went in for a hug and she totally rejected him. Besides, even if she was, so what? That's not my place to freak over.' She shook the thought from her head, and approached Warren, who was at this point geeking out about movies he had apparently forced Max to watch. 

"Just make sure you watch Cannibal Holocaust!" Warren said, not even glancing at Chloe. 

"I've seen that a million times," Chloe interjected. "So has Max, actually. Soo cheesy, the blood doesn't even look real!" 

That statement got Warren Graham's attention. "Woah, Chloe Price?" he seemed a little dumbfounded, which made Chloe smirk. "You know Max? I thought your only friend was Rachel Amber." Hearing him say Rachel's name made her wince. 

"Believe it or not, people do know more than one person each," Chloe tried not to be mean, so she hoped he would take it as sarcasm. 

"Okay, okay... a fair point," Warren raised his arms in surrender. "Max... when you said your old friend used to go to Blackwell i didn't know it was Chloe Price! She's kinda a legend here." Wait, Max had talked about her? 

"A legend, huh?" Max eyed Chloe and raised a brow. "I expect to hear all about that later..." 

"Once she was even a stand in in the school play!" Warren exclaimed, and Chloe shot him a death glare. Letting the world know she had been in The Tempest was not something she ever wanted to do. "I saw it too, she was pretty good for having to improvise Shakespeare." He added, clearly in an attempt to schmooze. 

"Wait... Chloe, you got on a stage and ACTED?" Max snorted. "I thought you were a science art geek." Chloe felt like she had to justify, but didn't have time to explain herself properly right now. There were much more important fish to fry. But, if she wanted to get on Warren's good side- 'God, I CANNOT believe I'm trying to get in good with Warren Graham, Dork supreme and friends with ultimate friend zone stalker Elliot.'- she would have to play along. 

"First of all, I'm glad you liked it Warren, I was tweaking that it would be a shitshow at the time. And, look, it was TOTALLY unexpected and I did NOT want to go up there," Chloe said. "In fact, that morning i had gotten expelled! I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." 

"Oh yeah!" Warren seemed to recall something. Chloe was amazed she remembered any of this. He had been a year younger than her when she was expelled... guess word always travelled fast at Blackhell. "You went totally APE on the girls bathroom that day!" Oh yeah... Chloe had tagged the shit out of the bathroom... funny that a few hours ago she was about to die in the same exact spot. 

Now, Max chimed in. "Wow Chloe, you really WERE a rebel," she acted as if this was just now sinking in. 'It's not 5 years ago anymore, Max... that Chloe is long dead- well, locked away at least.' "But also... I know you. You would NOT agree to jump on stage just because you happened to be there. What on earth got you to get in tights and make up and stand in front of a large crowd?" 

"More like... who on earth," Chloe gestured to the Missing Person Poster of Rachel she had placed on the truck next to Warren's beater. 

"Oh... Right. Rachel was an actress," Max got quiet. Warren didn't seem to know how to respond, so instead he did the only thing Warren seemed to know how to do, he spoke up again. 

"So, anyway Chloe, past at Blackwell aside, what are you doing back here? Missed it that much?" Warren asked awkwardly. "I mean, I know you probably miss Samuel and Wells and Ms. Grant and all, but it's been 2 years! You gotta move on..." Warren was clearly teasing, so Chloe laughed to humor him. 

"Hey, Ms. Grant was boss," Chloe defended. "She was so cool that I actually felt BAD that I missed chem so much." She wouldn't admit to Warren Graham that she also actually loved chemistry. He might think they have something in common. 

"That's fair, she does rule," Warren said. "So uh, are you just here to pick up Max?" The thought of why Chloe was really there made her wince... she HAD been there to try and pry some money out of Nathan Prescott's poor little rich boy hands. That... had not gone accordingly. 'I definitely was NOT here to see Max... actually... she never even told me she was here,' the thought made the punk wince, but then she remembered future Max saving her, and even THIS Max had apparently talked about her, and was willingly believing her and standing next to her now. 

Chloe knew she had to get to the point, but she didn't even know how to start. Luckily, Max seemed to read her mind, and stepped in. 

"Actually, Warren..." Max stumbled. "Chloe almost just got KILLED by Nathan fucking Prescott. Believe it or not, I stepped in and saved her... I hadn't seen her in 5 years before that, like I told you," Warrens eyes widened. He looked like a total nerd. 

"Woah, for real? Damn, Chloe are you okay?" Chloe nodded at him and brushed it off. "Max... he didn't, he didn't hurt you did he?" Warren all over Max yet again. "I swear if he did anything I-"

Chloe stepped in suddenly. "No, he was about to try something but I knocked the fucker out. No way would I let him hurt her." She said it with finality. 'I can protect Max plenty.' she thought. 

"Yeah, Warren. I'm fine, we're both fine..." Max hesitated. "But listen, we have something to tell you... and it's gonna sound crazy. But Warren, you have to believe us," She stammered for a moment. "And look, don't make a joke out of it, this is for reals." 

"Don't insult me," Warren said, sounding actually pretty genuine... maybe this would work. "Max, go on." 

With that, the partners in Time began to explain everything to Warren Graham.


	8. Late Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finally has some time to relax after one of the most bizarro days of her life. Now, she's just happy that she can spend some time with her old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a little slow up to this point, plot building and establishing the setting and stuff. But now we finally get a little Fluff!! And yes, romance will build, but it's slow burn for a reason. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, please let me know what you think so far- or let me know if you have any ideas or things you'd like to see. Thanks! -Kara (cap'n bluebeard)

It wasn't until Max and Chloe were sitting in her truck when the shock finally began to set in for Chloe. She had almost just fucking died, she was responsible for getting someone potentially arrested, her best friend saved her life- forgot she had saved her life- and was still next to her right now, Rachel was dead- but of course Chloe was still seeing her. 

Most importantly, she had just convinced Warren of everything- well, thanks to Max. If she had been on her own talking to him, Chloe was pretty sure she would have been royally fucked. But the second Max mentioned time travel powers and saving many, many lives- including his own- Warren was suddenly on board and listening. In fact, he was over enthusiastic to help Max with literally anything. 

'I can't blame him for being willing to do anything for Max...' the punk thought to herself, glancing over at her friend in the passenger seat. 'I totally would too. I totally AM. But it's still annoying how much of a puppy dog he is to her.' she stopped herself. There was a lot more going on right now, and Warren was HELPING them. No time to get possessive now. Rachel always told her she had a tendency to get a little angry jealous.

Either way, Warren was on their side. And they planned a meet up at the Two Whales in a few days to discuss what he'd managed to accomplish. Now it was just Chloe and Max until then. And Chloe felt like she could finally relax- even if just for a second. 

"Hey Chloe," Max cut into the silence, in her usual shy and gentle tone. It was so good to have that voice back in her life. "Are you alright?" 

Chloe thought about the question. She really SHOULDN'T be alright after everything; but, for some reason, she felt calm. "Weirdly, yeah," she said to her friend. "This might sound crazy, but I just watched myself essentially die and then get saved. And for once in my life I'm not alone." she laughed, and it came out much more bitter than intended. 

"Even if I don't remember it, I'm so glad I was there with you in the bathroom," Max responded. "I am so incredibly glad you're back in my life. Even if the me who saved you was a lot more amazing than I am." 

"Max," Chloe said firmly, glancing at her friend again. "You ARE the Max who saved me. Even if you don't have the powers or the memories, you're still Max freakin' Caulfield. So don't go saying you're any less."

"Wow... thanks Chloe. The fact that you think that still is awesome." 

"As much as it sucks to admit, I never stopped thinking it," it really did suck to admit. Chloe wished she could say she didn't even think about her old friend, and just kept on moving forward and living life. That was about as far from the truth as she could get, though. 

"I never stopped thinking it about you, either..." her friend responded. It made Chloe feel a twinge of resentment. 

"Then why didn't you call? Or text- or anything?" the hurt inside of Chloe came out as an attack. 

"I'm sorry... there's no excuse. I meant to call but when I left I never wanted to. I was so confused, and scared. I tried to immerse myself in my life there and let you do the same... after William... and me... I didn't want to make it harder," there was a pause, "None of that is an excuse though. I totally bailed... and I was a total piece of shit." 

"Yes," Chloe confirmed. "You WERE a total piece of shit. Not to mention coming to Blackwell and not letting me know for a month." 

"I was... trying to find the right time," Max laughed. "I guess making sure you didn't die was about as good a time as any." 

Chloe tried her damndest to stay mad, but her usual anger just wasn't there today. After everything, she had seen the lengths Max would go to for her. Plus, she was just glad to have her friend back. As she had learned with Max before, and with her dad, and with Rachel, sometimes things are gone before you know it. "Okay, well because you saved me I guess you do get a free pass from that one." 

"I'm cereal, though, Chloe," Max said as Chloe pulled into her driveway. 'Ah, hell sweet hell' she thought. "I'm so glad we're both here together right now. Plus, you look really- well- AWESOME as a rebel. The blue hair suits you." 

The compliment was friendly- 'it was friendly, right?'- but it made Chloe's insides warm up. "Gee, thanks goo ball, my blue hair is pretty badass," was her way of vocalizing the feeling. She turned in her seat to face her friend. "and... I'm glad too. Having you back after everything, especially to help me through all this crazy town saving stuff... It's seriously awesome." Then, Chloe did something unexpected. She leaned over and brought Max into a huge hug. 

It took Max a second to register that she was actually hugging her- Chloe was never the type to go in for a bear hug. After a moment, however, Max wrapped her arms around Chloe in return, and the gesture made Chloe's heart ache.

They held the embrace for a few moments in silence. Then, Max spoke up. "I missed you so much, Chloe." The tenderness in her friends voice added to Chloe's chest pain. Holding Max in her arms again felt so right. More right than anything she had ever felt. Maybe even more right then holding Rachel... at least more safe. With Rachel everything was fast and intense, fiery. This felt, well, nice. 

"I missed you too, hippie. Don't you ever walk away again," it was meant to sound sarcastic, but her voice cracked. 

"I won't."

They held the hug for a moment longer, and then Chloe forced herself to break away. "Well, here we are. Not exactly home since step ass moved in, but it's still the same," Chloe said. "I just gotta run in and grab a few things, feel free to join." 

After rummaging through Chloe's room for a bit, they were ready to go. Chloe made sure to grab a joint, and secretly snuck the gift she was going to give Max into her massive jacket pocket. 'I've been saving this camera for years... I guess I always hoped I'd be able to give it to Max for her birthday. It's a little late, but I'm glad it'll actually get some use.' 

Max was searching through Chloe's dresser- still nosy as ever- when Chloe approached and tapped her on the shoulder, a wide smile plastered across her face. 

"Whatcha looking at Detective Caulfield?" Chloe inquired. 

"Dude, it's our pirate mixtape! I can't believe you still have this!" Max smiled and looked back at Chloe. The excitement in her eyes was adorable. 

"Bluebeard never gets rid of treasure!" Chloe said in her old pirate voice. They both laughed. 

"So what are you all smiley about, dork?" Max asked her. 

"Oh shut up, you know you're the dork here," the punk replied. She pushed Max playfully, and Max shoved back. "But uh... hey, I know it was your birthday last month. I know you've got a perfectly functioning camera- in this timeline at least- but I thought maybe..." she pulled her dads old camera from her jacket pocket. 

When her friend saw the camera, she nearly burst into tears. "Chloe that's... that's so sweet of you. I can't believe you kept William's camera. And you want me to have it?" 

"Only if you promise to take awesome pictures of me with it! There's no one who could do it more justice than you, Max." she handed it to Max tenderly, and Max looked up at her with a glint in her eyes. 

"Chloe this is... this is the best gift I've ever gotten. For reals. I know I'm a klutz but I PROMISE I'll take care of it always." Max smiled wide and pulled her in for another hug, this time a short one. Chloe's heart still raced at the touch. 'Damnit, calm down. It's just MAX.' but she knew deep down that her friend was quickly becoming, and maybe had always been, something way more than JUST Max. "You are one of a kind, Chloe Price," her friend added after the hug. 

"Okay, okay," she said suddenly, dodging the intimate moment and the feelings growing inside of her. "Enough sappiness. You may not have time travel powers, but you still have that sweet new camera and 5 years of missed memories to make up for, and I still have a few cool locations to show you." 

"Cool locations?" her friend raised her brow in confusion. "Why do I have a feeling you aren't going to tell me what this cool location is..." 

"It's a surprise." Chloe winked. Normally, she'd take Max to American Rust, but she couldn't stand going there right now... she knew she'd have to go for Rachel soon... 'but I've already had a hell of a day... I just need to relax and forget about all that for a minute.' In the vision future Max had shown her, they went to the lighthouse. That seemed appropriate, plus she knew Max could get some really cool photos of the snowfall that would happen- if everything Max had said and shown was true, which Chloe knew it was. 

"Alright, got it. Let's go Spider Max," she grabbed her friend by the arm and dragged her out of the room.


	9. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Max finally have some time to relax and catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Finally a fluff chapter (I mean, there has been fluff sort of.. but this one really goes a bit more into Chloe's definite crush and them being just good gals being pals together.) 
> 
> Enjoy! As always, feel free to comment and let me know what you think/ what you'd like to see more of/ whatever else! -Kara

"Chloe... it's beautiful," Max gasped as they got to the bench at the lighthouse. It was almost sundown, and the pinks and oranges in the sky were reflecting over the ocean. "I remember coming here when we were kids but I'd forgotten how breathtaking it is."

She sat down on the bench, and Chloe followed, resisting the urge to lean against her as she had with Rachel so many times- and even as she had with Max when they were kids... had she always had some hint of feelings for Max? Had she just been too young to process what was really happening? 'Nothing is HAPPENING, I just have my best friend back,' Chloe attempted to dismiss her thoughts, but they continued to linger. 

A few moments of comfortable silence passed between them, and finally Chloe spoke. "So much has changed since we used to come here as back then." she paused. "Being with you again makes all those memories rush back. When everything was alright and the worst of our problems was hiding wine from my parents." 

Max laughed, and it made Chloe melt. "Oh god, Joyce almost had a heart attack when she saw that stain! I was about to drink some of it, too..." 

Now Chloe laughed. It felt good to genuinely laugh again- it felt like it had been ages... maybe even since Rachel disappeared. "As if, you little goodie two shoes! You were scared shitless." Max shoved her playfully as they often did- but then she didn't pull back. She leaned against Chloe just as Chloe had daydreamed about moments before. It was probably just friendly, a moment of intimacy between two bffs or whatever- but it made Chloe feel absolutely invincible. 

"I miss those days," Max sighed into Chloe's chest. "Like we were the only two people in the world. Pirates taking over Arcadia Bay..." she drifted off in thought. 

"So much has changed..." Chloe said mournfully. "But... for some reason, we feel the same. Maybe even stronger. I guess that's what happens when you save someone from getting shot by a total prick psychopath." 

Max looked up at Chloe from her resting position. "Chloe... you really could have DIED, and you wouldn't have been here... with me," her voice cracked. "I'm so glad I had the power to save you, but i'm worried. Why were you involved with Nathan Prescott? Everybody at Blackwell knows he's bad news..." she paused. "-everybody smart at least."

Chloe tensed at the question, hoping Max didn't feel her body go rigid. She never wanted to relive that night with Nathan. Now it was even worse, knowing he did so much more to Rachel. 'Don't think about it. I can't go passing out again,' she scalded herself. Still, even without what he did to Rachel, Chloe wished she had never attempted to extort him. She had no idea what he was capable of. 

Chloe tried to sound confident, but her voice wavered. "Nathan is an elite asshole who sells bad shit cut with laxatives," she paused, "and... well... he dosed me in his room." 

Max sat up off of her chest and looked at her. "What?" 

"I found him at a bar where they didn't card him. He was way too rich and way too wasted. He kept flashing dollar bills like he owned the place," Chloe said, still dodging the actual brunt of it. 

Max saw through her act immediately. "Chloe... just tell me everything that happened." 

So Chloe did. She spilled her guts out to Max about Nathan, and it felt so good to finally share it with someone. She was planning to use Nathan for quick cash to pay back Frank... but she had no idea the shit he was really capable of. 

"If I would have known at the time what he did to Rachel... let's just say he never would have made it out of his room that night," Chloe sighed, Max now holding her hands tightly. "But... he got the better of me, thank God i woke up on time... Or else he might have-," 

"You don't have to say it," Max cut her off. "Chloe, I'm just so glad you're okay and I'm so sorry at all the shit you've had to go through. With Nathan and with everything. Time travel Max clearly was looking out for you, but just know that plain old Max is looking out for you too. Like you said, just because I don't have those powers doesn't mean I'm not Max." 

Hearing her best friend say those things made all the weight fall off her chest. After holding every secret in for so long, it felt amazing to actually have Max right there. It felt more than amazing. It felt like, "like fate..." Chloe whispered out loud. 

"Huh?" Max asked her. 

"I just... I can't stop tripping about the fact that you're back in my life," Chloe paused. "If i would've told myself a week ago that I'd be here with you right now... I would've thought I was high. Yet, here we are. It's like, got to be fate or destiny or whatever that brought us here. And even if everything went wrong and a storm is coming, nothing can rip us apart," Chloe smiled. "Plus, thanks to you and me, this time nobody will have to get hurt." 

"We're in it together," Max beamed at her. The smile made Chloe's entire body light up. She wanted to pull Max in and kiss her right there, like Super Max had before they walked out of the bathroom. 'But you can't do that, Chloe. Max is my best friend and she's back in my life and I can't screw that up.' 

Instead, in order to resist the urge, the punk pulled her friend into her chest again- just then, as predicted by Max and those weird visions, snow started to fall. Despite the sunshine, despite the temperatures. Chloe wouldn't have believed it if she wasn't witnessing it with her own two eyes. It vaguely reminded her of the ash that was falling the first night Rachel had kissed her. 

'But this is different... this snow is a fresh start. A chance to try over and fix everything.... well. I can't get Rachel back- except in my dreams. But everything else...' 

"This is- amazing," Max said in awe at the snow. "I mean, I know you said it would happen and I believed you but..." 

"-seeing is believing," Chloe finished. "I know, even I couldn't imagine it until it happened." 

"It's beautiful," Max exclaimed, looking out at the snow on the ocean. It was beautiful, but Chloe couldn't help but find herself only looking down at her friend leaning against her. Seeing Max's face all pure and lit up like that... she wished she could stare forever. Take in every detail and never forget that moment. Maybe that's why Max loved photos so much... captured memories. 

"Yeah, she is..." Chloe whispered- 'you dumb cheeseball, she scalded herself for actually saying that out loud. Max, thankfully, didn't seem to notice, she was too focused on the phenomenon going on in front of them. 

After another moment of admiring Max- 'she's grown so much... so- beautifully. Like,wow.' she thought to herself- Chloe looked up and watched the snowfall too. There was even a doe grazing nearby that seemed to be watching with them. Chloe pointed it out to Max and teased her about it being the same as the one on her shirt. Max geeked out and took a photo of it with the snow falling in the background- it was an awesome photo, as usual with Max Caulfield. 

After the doe photo session, and a picture of a Chloe, Max sat back on the bench- once again resting her head on Chloe's shoulder- and they enjoyed comfortable silence. For the first time in over 6 months, Chloe felt genuinely happy. Even amongst the chaos and the potential destruction of everyone she had ever known- in that moment, with Max laying against her, everything felt okay. Everything felt... at peace.


	10. Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Chloe talk about moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting into the fluff and the feelings. Chloe seems to me like the type that just really doesn't pick up on hints... and she has trouble moving on. So here we go! Hope you all like it. Let me know what you think, etc etc. -Kara (Bluebeard)

Chloe opened her eyes and realized she must have fallen asleep on the bench. She had been absolutely wiped out from her day, so it wasn't surprising. When she looked next to her, though, Max was gone- and Rachel was sitting there, like she had a thousand times before. She had one leg on the bench and the other swinging down, and she was looking right at Chloe. 

"This snow is awesome... reminds me of the ash from that forest fire we caused," she held her hand out, and a few snowflakes melted on it. 

"Once again, YOU totally caused that fire. I was just your accomplice," Chloe said. 

"Fair," Rachel shrugged. "Does that mean you were just an accomplice in our first kiss that night, too? The night it rained ash?" 

"Well no, but also I totally asked you to kiss me," Chloe laughed, remembering what a dork she'd been that night. 

"You barely asked! You fumbled around the words like an adorable nerd. You're lucky I'm a great Chloe Price reader- and also a great kisser," they both laughed, and Chloe stared at Rachel. Trying to look at her as much as she could while she was still there. Even if this was all fake, just dreams, she still had Rachel here. 

"Is Max a good kisser?" Rachel raised a brow at her. Chloe's face turned red. 

"Uh... I mean... we didn't exactly get a chance to have a make out session-" Chloe stumbled. 'God damn, I really am hella awkward with stuff like this.' "It was quick and desperate and I had NO idea it was even about to happen," she ran her hands through her hair. 

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to be nervous," Rachel comforted a now babbling Chloe. "It's me, your best friend and confidante." 

"I just... I don't know WHAT Max and me are. I still don't even know what WE were," Chloe looked into Rachel's beautiful eyes, and saw sadness in them. 

"Chloe, you know what we were," Rachel said. "We were... something unlike anything else out there."

"Yeah, but-" Chloe hesitated. She'd always wanted to have this conversation with Rachel... but she never thought it would be after Rachel was dead. "I was never enough for you," she finished. 

Rachel's expression was pained, and Chloe wanted nothing more than to wrap her in her arms and bite her tongue. "Chloe," her voice was so soft- so caring. "You were everything to me." 

"Then why did you fuck Frank? And LIE to me about it? Why did you still want more?" Chloe raised her voice, getting angry to hide the tears in her eyes. 

"Oh God," her friend stammered. "Chloe, you have to understand I didn't want you to be scared for me... to worry about me," she stared into Chloe's tear stained eyes, her own eyes soft and warming. "I was hoping- God this is so fucking stupid! I was hoping if Frank thought I liked him as much as I acted like i did... He'd give us a way to get out of here. He's a good guy at heart, you know? I thought maybe..." 

"So you were just using him?" Chloe was still angry, she'd been told a few times that Rachel was using her, too. She'd never believed she'd do that to her. "Did he mean nothing to you?" 

"He did mean SOMETHING to me, I can't lie to you on that, Chlo. But, you meant more and getting out of here meant more." 

"Was I just a tool to you too then? A means to getting out of Arcadia Fucking Bay?" 

"Chloe..." Rachel's voice broke. "I might be dead, and this might just be a version of me that tells you things you want to hear or things you already know or things that will help you sort shit out, but besides that. You KNOW that's not true. You KNOW I love you... loved you... so fucking much. You were the ONLY person who ever really knew me. Not Frank, not my parents- not even close, not the kids at Blackwell, just you." 

Chloe sighed and relaxed her shoulders. She knew it. Even if things had gotten weird in the end, Rachel had always loved her. "I know," she vocalized. "I just, I love you SO much Rachel. Learning about Frank now, from a freaking future vision, that-"

"Hella-fucking-sucked?" Rachel cut her off. 

"To put it mildly," Chloe wished more than anything that this was real life, that Rachel was sitting here with her. She could introduce her to Max, have her there to help save the world. But the real Rachel... 

"I am dead, Chloe." Rachel said to her as if reading her thoughts. "I would have loved to meet Max, though," she added. "She seems really awesome. Plus she's a photographer, I bet she could have gotten some pretty shots of me, all my good angles," she laughed.

"Oh shut it," the punk replied, "Every shot of you is a pretty shot."

"Why thank you, madame," Rachel smirked at her. "But really, Max is kinda awesome. I wouldn't have believed it if i hadn't seen it myself. Might have made me jealous if I was alive right now," her face turned serious, thoughtful. "But that's just it, Chloe, even if THIS is real to us, I'm still dead. Don't be afraid to move on. It's pretty obvious you totally have a crush on Max. Maybe more than a crush. Honestly, you might have ALWAYS had feelings for Max- maybe that's why getting over her was even harder than it would have been." 

Chloe opened her mouth to try and object, but she couldn't. Rachel was right, and she knew it. "But Rachel," she finally said instead, "I'm NOT ready to let go of you, of us. I loved you more than anything." 

"I know," Rachel smiled softly at her, "And that was real. We were real, and we were amazing. But this isn't real," she gestured to the world around them. "Max is real, Chloe. For the first time in 5 years, she's real and I'm not. You know I want you to move on, too." 

"I don't even know if she LIKES girls, long yet if she'd ever like me like that... she's MAX." 

"And? You're Chloe fucking Price! Badass car fixer, life saver, stage diver, tattoo queen, No-fucks champion, need I go on? Because I could- maybe forever," wow... Even dead Rachel sure knew how to talk a big talk. 

"Yeah, but... we're totally DIFFERENT," was Chloe's only refutation. 

"So she doesn't smoke or have tattoos like us," Rachel shrugged, "but you two like a lot of the same stuff. You're actually surprisingly similar. Besides, I'm not exactly a shining example of you liking the same type of person as yourself." 

"Okay," Chloe rolled her eyes, "fair point drama queen." 

"You've liked her all along, Chloe. You just didn't know it yet. Besides," Rachel added, "she'd be a total dumbass to not like you back. I was a total dumbass to ever go after anyone other than you..." 

"It's okay, Rachel. You don't have to explain," Chloe said. "And... thank you." 

"Besides, she already KISSED you. Come on, that's not exactly subtle!" 

"Yeah, but only right before she disappeared... she thought she might never see me again as that version of herself. And the other time she kissed alternate timeline me, it was just a dare.." Chloe was great at denial, it was something she had done her whole life. Seeing that her friend had any feelings for her would take a lot more than a few moments of possible intimacy.

"Don't sell yourself short, Chloe. And don't worry about me, I want you to be happy more than anything," Rachel responded. She was standing up now, and Chloe wondered where she was going. "Now, I have to go meet Mark and Nathan for a photo shoot," she said. 

"Wait, what?" Chloe asked, now dazed. "No, Rachel... they'll-" but it was too late, just as she started to say it, Nathan Prescott appeared and grabbed Rachel by the throat. He plunged a needle into it, and Rachel went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Chloe has some serious trauma and that's gonna be another big part of this story, as we can tell from her seeing Rachel and such... Girl has gone through so much. Just a prewarning!


	11. Getting Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah everyone I'm sorry, I know it's been a minute since I've updated and this chapter isn't exactly killer material. I've been out of town with my family and then doing tons of homework. But I have a few chapters already written so more will be coming quickly!! Hope you enjoy. Let me know your thoughts, and be sure to check out my other fic which I wrote on vacation called "Five Years Since the Storm"

When Chloe Price woke up to her alarm the next morning, she still couldn't believe everything that happened the day before. After she had passed out on the bench, she told Max it was time to head home. she'd been emotionally drained from her Rachel dream.

She pulled out a cigarette and tried to not wig out about everything going on. 'Okay... Mental checklist. Max- who I haven't seen in over 5 years- saved my fucking life. That's still so crazy. Apparently saved my life A LOT of times and was supposed to not save it this time... but... she still did.' Chloe's heart jumped. If Max hadn't saved her that time, Arcadia Bay would be safe from all the insane shit happening. It would've been the easier decision, the one that kept the town they had known all their lives from getting torn to nothing. But now it was too late, the town was going to be destroyed. 'but not the people with it,' Chloe reminded herself. 

After Max had saved her, they had exposed Nathan and Mark Jefferson to Sergeant stash and Wells. Then, they had convinced Max's white knight Warren Graham of all the weird shit that was going to happen. They were well on their way to actually getting the town properly evacuated by the time the tornado came- assuming Warren could convince his fellow science nerds. Chloe wondered, if in some alternate timeline, she was a science nerd along with them. 

After all that, her and Max still managed to have an actually nice evening. They went to the lighthouse, and Chloe got to open up about Nathan for the first time. Plus, it was just nice to have Max's company again. It was REALLY nice to have her company again. 

She thought about her dream with Rachel when she had accidentally dozed off on the bench. No denying it to herself now that she had said it aloud, even if it was to a dead person. She had total feelings for Max, and she had totally no idea what to do with those feelings. She was still hurting over Rachel, and so much was so confusing. If she did anything with Max... even that desperate kiss... she'd feel guilty, like she was betraying Rachel. 

But Rachel had said to move on...- 'besides, it's not like Rachel was constantly worrying about MY feelings when she ran off with Frank, and Mark, and... Nathan.'- still, it was all a clusterfuck in her brain. Despite the confusion and bullshit though, all she wanted to do was be around Max. To hold her, and hug her, and kiss her, and even... well. 'Alright, don't let my thoughts go there right now.' 

To distract herself before her thoughts traveled down some not-so-PG roads about her best friend, Chloe grabbed her phone from her bedside table. As if mocking her, she had 4 texts from Max. 

"Max: Chloe are you awake?"

"Max: We're supposed to get breakfast, and i have awesome news ^_^"

"Max: Warren related awesome news."

"Max: Chloe!!! (-__- )"

Damn, usually Chloe was the one to chain text before someone else responded... especially Max. It was weird to see her friend blowing up HER phone for a change. 'Better reply, I told her we'd get breakfast before she has class.' Why had she agreed to that? Waking up early was hell. Oh, right, she agreed to it because MAX had asked her to. 

"Chloe: relax hippie i'm up"

"Chloe: and NO EMOJI."

"Chloe: two whales in 30 be there"

 

The punk had thought 30 minutes would be more than enough time, especially because she was more than excited to hang out with Max for a little while. But somehow she still ended up taking way longer than expected. 

"Chloe: running late. don't even comment"

"Chloe: grab a booth at the diner"

"Chloe: mom will feed you"

It only took a few seconds for Max's response. 

"Max: somebody better. I'll be lucky if you make it by noon" 

"Max: getting Belgian waffle. You're missing out!"

Classic Max, she had always loved Two Whales. When they were kids, they'd beg to help Chloe's mom open up the shop with her. When Max left, Chloe continued to help with opens... it made her feel closer to her best friend. Now they were meeting there again, but so much had happened in the past 24 hours. Life had changed so much. Yet... even with all the bullshit going on, even with all  
the crazy circumstances and possible death, Chloe couldn't help but feel giddy that she was spending time with Max again. Her brain couldn't seem to find anything else to think about. 

Once Chloe was finally ready- 50 minutes later- she hopped in her truck and headed to the diner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe discuss their progress and have some serious talks at the Two Whales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise exciting things will happen and I hope you all like and cherish the story and small amounts of fluff. Enjoy! -Kara

"Speak of the Devil," Chloe's mom said as she approached the booth that Max had taken- the same one they sat in when they were kids. Obviously, her mom had already began chatting it up with Max again. 

"Mom and Max, together again!" Chloe exclaimed. 

"And chloe, looking for a free meal?" her mom retorted. "You'll waste your whole college fund on that," As if Chloe's college fund even existed or mattered anymore...

"Actually, i'm treating Chloe for breakfast!" Max butted in. It was clear that she was still the peacekeeping type. 

"Well isn't that nice of you," Chloe's mom responded. "Always being a good influence on my daughter. When i heard you were back I-" 

Chloe groaned. "Aw come on mom, Max doesn't need a lecture right now."

"I guess you're right, she's a grown woman now. It's just nice to see the two of you back together again. It makes this old heart proud," Joyce said as the bell dinged, letting her know that an order was up. "That's my queue. Chloe, I'll get you your usual," 

"Thanks mom," Chloe said while hopping into the booth. "Alright, let's get down to bidness," Chloe put her hands down on the table and looked at Max. "Good news?" 

"Glad you finally showed up," Max teased, "I was getting worried that I'd gotten stood up." 

"Ha ha. What can I say?" Chloe shrugged, "I guess some habits never die, gotta get used to my lateness if I'm gonna be your companion for life," she smirked at Max, who in return rolled her eyes. 

"I guess I can get used to it if it means you're my companion..." Max smiled. Was she... flirting? Chloe shook the thought away. Max had always been kind of awkward, it was probably just typical friend banter. "Anyways, there IS good news," Max replied, quickly changing the subject back to the matter at hand. "And that good news is named Warren Graham." She pulled out her phone and handed it to Chloe, who was still trying to deduce her friend's flirtation like a dumb nerd with a crush. 

'C'mon you idiot, we're doing something important right now. Stop getting distracted by Max.' She grabbed the phone, trying to focus on anything but her emotions. Warren was on a roll all right. 

"Holy shit Maximum power, you and Chloe Price were right!"

"Also, I still can't believe SHE was your best friend from before you left."

"She's so... hardcore. And hot. Uh... not that you aren't! You totally are. You're one of a kind (^. ^) It's just, Chloe Price!" Chloe made a face when she saw that message. 'Absolutely not, Warren.' She glanced up at Max. 

"Someone has a serious crush on you, hippie," she teased, feeling a twinge in her stomach. 

"Ugh, don't remind me," Max put her face in her palms. So she didn't feel anything back for Warren? Chloe wanted to ask more questions, but she knew it wasn't the time for that. 

"But hey, that crush means he's way more likely to help out our sorry asses," Chloe attempted to change the conversation back. "And we really need him on our side for this, so think of it as just another super power you have. Ultra alluring quiet hipster girl wins over geek boys, now that's a power." Max buried her face deeper in her hands. 

"Oh shut up," she shot back. "As if YOU aren't the POSTER CHILD of hipster. You're the worst sometimes, Chloe Price." Despite the harsh words, her friend lifted up her head and grinned at her. 

"I already know it," Chloe shrugged as her mom returned to give her a freshly made omelette. 

"Fresh as it comes! Eat up," she said. "And be sure to thank Max for paying for you!" 

"Ugh, mom!" Chloe groaned. She loved her mom, but she could be such a MOM.

"It's really no problem, Joyce," Max laughed at her embarrassment. They continued chatting, but Chloe brushed them off and went back to the messages.

"Warren: Anyways, you guys were right! The snow, it was crazy. there's no way you could have just predicted that."

"Warren: Does that mean this mega storm is really coming?" 

"Max: As far as we can tell, yes. I know it seems crazy, but this is for reals. We need you to believe us so we can save lives."

"Max: Do you trust me?" 

"Warren: Of course I do Max Power! In fact, I talked to Brooke about the Bizarre snow and how it could be an indicator of potentially dangerous weather shifts and she totally believed me! We're going to talk to Grant After Chem today." 

"Max: Good, I'll go too. Not gonna miss a chance to see you trying to be assertive." 

"Warren: Hey, I can be tough! Go ape! >.<"

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the sheer nerdiness of the conversation. "Go ape? God, he is such a dork," She said, handing her friend her phone. "I can't believe we need Mr. Sci Fi as our 3rd in command."

"I think it's nice that Warren believes us, and relieving," Max replied. "But don't worry, we're still the epic duo, nobody else can even try and match that," the glint in Max's eyes and the words she was saying sent butterflies through Chloe's body. God, why did Max have to be so damn cute and dedicated? Even without her time travel powers or her memory, she really was committed to being back in Chloe's life. 

'Max really doesn't remember a thing from her time travel, and I only know what I saw in that vision... yet she's still doing everything to be my friend and help me do this.' the thought buzzed through Chloe's head as they chatted away about chaos theory and their next moves. Now that Warren was in, it was just a matter of convincing the brains of Blackwell and making sure the residents of Arcadia Bay would listen. Chloe knew this was the most essential part, aside from having gotten Jefferson and Nathan arrested. Despite that, she couldn't focus on anything but the girl across from her. She thought about what Rachel had said in her dream yesterday... what if she had liked Max all along, and now she was just old enough to actually process those feelings? 

"Chloe, are you listening to me?" Max's exasperated tone snapped the punk out of her thoughts. 

"I... uh... no?" Chloe admitted hesitantly. 

"You're insufferable sometimes."

Chloe shrugged dramatically. "At least some things never change!" 

Max rolled her eyes. "I was saying that even if he can be a total dork who very obviously has unrequited feelings for me," 'unrequited, that means she really doesn't like him...' "it's good that Warren is backing us up in all of this chaos. I'm not sure anyone would believe the shy art student and the dropout when it comes to scientific phenomena," Max's laugh rang in Chloe's ears like a song. 

"Hey!" Chloe began to protest, "Miss Grant loved me, still a science whiz at heart or whatever..." 

Max snorted. God, she was so cute and awkward sometimes. "Even so, science whiz, it's good that we have people in our corner. I only wish..." she hesitated and trailed off.

The punk looked at her best friend, concerned. All of the humor had disappeared from her face in an instant. "Max?" Instinctively, she reached out and grabbed Max's hand. 

"I just..." Max said after a moment, notably not pulling her hand away. "I wish that I was the Max who had saved you-" 

Chloe attempted to cut her off, but Max continued.

"-I know, I know. I AM the Max who saved you, because I'm still 'Max freaking Caulfield'," Chloe smirked, was she that obvious? Or did Max really just know her that well? 

"Exactly," Chloe squeezed her friend's hand. Her and Max had always been touchy as kids, so this was no different... but it sure felt different. 

"Okay so I'm still Max. But I'm just an awkward pretentious geek girl with a camera now. I want to help you, but you're being so brave and helping out a me who can time travel and risked literally EVERYTHING to save you," 

 

Max sighed and pushed back tears. "And I don't even remember that part of me. I just wish I could do more..." she looked down at her hands, one still intertwined with Chloe's. "I wish I HAD done more, but I wasn't even there..." she added, barely more than a whisper. 

The words from her best friend broke Chloe's heart. How could she make her feel better? All she could focus on was trying to put a smile on the other's face. 'C'mon, get your shit together and say something,' Chloe scolded herself. 

"You WERE there, though," she finally said. "Even if you don't remember it, you were there, Max. You saved my freakin' life and I don't care if it was a different version of you or whateverthefuck. I know you, and this you would've done the exact same thing." Max was now starting to smile despite herself. 

"So what if you don't remember?" Chloe continued, "Just be here for me now, I didn't ask for a super charged time travel bonus best friend... YOU are my best friend, no matter what. I just, I want you- here. You're back in my life, and that's all that matters! It can't be a coincidence that after everything, after losing everyone and almost DYING, you're the one who is with me right now." She looked at Max intensely from across the booth, hoping her friend saw just how serious she was. After everything she'd gone through, her years alone, Rachel disappearing- getting killed... Chloe was so glad to have Max Caulfield again. She wasn't even angry about the fact that she hadn't stayed in touch. None of that mattered anymore. 

Max's blue eyes met hers, and then her small grin widened. "Chloe Price," her name on Max's lips made her heart involuntarily beat out of control. She secretly hoped that Max couldn't feel her pulse through her hand. "I thought I was the goop. When did you become such a poet?" 

"Somewhere between almost getting shot and then learning my best friend made it so I didn't get shot, only to maybe destroy the entire town," she joked. 

"That's fair. And Chloe?" There was a pause. "I'm never leaving you again," Max replied, squeezing her hand. "Even if I don't remember everything, and even if Friday I don't remember THIS, you're right- I'm still me. So know that no matter what version of me you've got, this is real. And I'd do anything for you." 

"Partners in Crime," Chloe responded after a moment, Max's words buzzing through her head. Is that what any best friend would say? Or was she attempting to show something more? The look in her eyes was so intense... so beautiful. Chloe couldn't help but drown in it. Not to mention she hadn't let go of her hand even once. Was something mutual going on, or was Chloe just reading into things? 

Before she had the chance to make an attempt to figure out, Chloe was interrupted by a voice coming from the entrance to the diner and getting closer. 

"Chloe Price, and are you Maxine Caulfield?" the girls broke their eye contact and pulled their hands back. When Chloe looked up, she saw a sight that never made her happy. 

Max nodded nervously, but somehow still managed to mutter "just Max, actually..."

"Arcadia Bay Police," the man standing over them announced as if it wasn't obvious by the outfit and asshole-ish demeanor. "We need to speak with you girls immediately."


	13. An Official Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is trying to wrap her mind around everything that's happening, and find a way to help her best friend save Arcadia Bay. But now a new problem arises- the police want to see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone I'm so sorry I've been inactive for so long. Long story short, I got very very sick and had to go home for a while- then family troubles and me going to the hospital, then chaos insued. I didn't mean to abandon my work or you all!! I promise I'll be updating regularly again. I hope you enjoy, and check out my other (complete) fanfiction- Five Years Since the Storm.

To put it simply, Chloe hated cops. She had been in trouble more than a fair share of times, and on top of that the Arcadia Bay police department was in the Prescott family's pockets. So to see one standing over her asking for her by name was never a good sign, but it wasn't exactly surprising. But for a cop to ask to talk to Max Caulfield? That was something she couldn't have imagined in her wildest dreams. 

Apparently, Max couldn't believe it either. She was looking up at the officer with a deer in headlights expression. Her mouth opened as if she were about to speak, but then she closed it again. 

"Look," Chloe said in place of her friend, "I don't know what anyone told you, but whatever it is I swear Max probably wasn't involved and I probably was, so can we get this over with?" 

The officer raised a brow at her, she recognized this one. He came into the Two Whales almost daily while his partner sat in the police cruiser waiting for calls. He had a dumb habit of telling Chloe to "stay out of trouble" as if that would miraculously make her a less troubled person. She expected him to chew her out, but instead he said "Actually, Miss Price, neither of you are in trouble... in this instant." 

This time, Max did speak. "Is this about Mr. Jefferson?" Damn, why didn't Chloe think of that before she got her sass on with a cop? 

"It does concern the ongoing investigation of Mark Jefferson, yes. Do you mind coming with me outside and answering a few questions?" The officer asked. 

"I feel like we don't really have a choice in this matter... so how can I possibly say no?" Chloe said sardonically. "Lead the way, officer," she stood up.

As they got out of the booth, Max punched her arm. "Ow, what the hell Maximus?" 

"Just, be nice to the police. I know you may not have the best relationship with cops, especially after everything, but we're all on the same side here," Chloe knew she was right, but couldn't help feeling weird around officers. "Just, don't do anything that WILL get us in trouble, okay?" 

They followed the cop out of the diner, and as they left Chloe saw her mom shoot her a concerned glance. She gave her an O.K. symbol and hoped it was enough to show that she wasn't in trouble. 

When they got to the police car, the officer turned on his heels and scanned the pair. "So, you were in the bathroom with Nathan Prescott yesterday when he was caught with a gun, correct?" He looked at Max, not Chloe. 

"Er... yes, we both were," Max shifted her weight, clearly not used to having to interact with cops. Chloe wondered for a second what that life must be like. 

"And somehow you learned about his involvement with Mark Jefferson, and managed to find security and inform them of the situation?" he inquired. 

"That's right, we got that little punk and hauled ass-" Max shot her a look, "-err, alerted David as fast as we could." 

"You also apparently made a statement to Principal Wells implying that you know about Mark Jefferson's involvement in the disappearance of Rachel Amber, is this true?" Chloe felt a lump in her throat. This was about Rachel? 

"We... well, yes," the punk stammered, not wanting to think about Rachel's fate. 

"Given that you only just discovered Nathan in the bathroom, we find it hard to believe that you could know information regarding Rachel- unless you've known something for longer than you claim," he said everything so robotically, statements off a list- but to Chloe it sounded like an accusation. 

"What the hell, man?" she rebuked, attempting to make it sound a little less angry than usual- for Max's sake. "You just said you weren't accusing us and now you're just hammering on the accusations!" 

"No one is accusing anyone, I'm just trying to gather an understanding of how you received this information," he looked at Chloe expectantly. Come to think of it, she really didn't know how to logically explain any of this... Her best friend popping in claiming she was from the future, her seeing visions of everything that had happened for Max in the past week, and now being with a version of Max that didn't know anything? There was no way to explain that without sounding absolutely crazy. But bullshitting was something Chloe Price knew how to do. 

"Promise you won't arrest me if I tell you shit?" Chloe teased. She was trying to make it sound like banter, but Max was looking at her with a doe eyed and concerned expression. 

"If the information you give us genuinely leads us to relevant information regarding Mark Jefferson and Nathaniel Prescott's involvement with Rachel Amber, we will redact any minor crimes you may have committed from the official statement." He sighed, as if saying that was painful. "Miss Price," She winced as he called her that, "I don't want to make this about you, understand? There is an official investigation going on that you once again managed to find yourself in the middle of." 

"Once again?" Max shot up next to her. 

"Well, yes. Chloe here was adamant about doing everything she could to find Miss Amber when she disappeared. Even after we insisted she leave it to us," Chloe's blood boiled at that statement. If she had left it to them, nothing would ever have gotten done. Then again... without Super Max, she'd still be alone and wondering- or dead because of Nathan. 

"That's exactly it!" Chloe suddenly exclaimed, prepared to- what was it the nerds used to say in D&D?- roll for deception. "I didn't stop looking for Rachel, and then Max came back to Blackwell and wanted to help me after being away. Right Max?" 

"Right! I felt bad about leaving for so long... and Chloe was so messed up over Rachel. I couldn't just sit there while she ate herself away over it..." even nervous, Max was sticking her neck out for Chloe and doing great. 

"Yeah! and in the process, we did some snooping. We talked to our friend," the cop gave her a look when she said OUR friend that really pissed her off. "Kate Marsh," she continued, trying to not let him get to her. "And she mentioned a party and Nathan drugging her- she's seriously fucked up over it man. So we went to talk to Nathan in the bathroom and he spilled his guts out right before pulling a gun on me. That's why I was in there. He would've shot me had Max not been hiding in to listen too. I wanted back up. He was planning to confess everything and, I dunno, walk out feeling guilt free after shooting the only person who knew?" Chloe finished, feeling confident as the cops eyes shifted from suspicious to simply wary- and a little tired.

"I see. And Mr. Prescott told you about Mark Jefferson and Rachel Amber?" 

"Damn right," the punk acted more confident than she was. 

He turned to Max, who was sweating pinballs. Chloe couldn't help but think how adorable she looked when she was nervous. She shook away the thought before it could grow. "Maxine, did you also hear these things from Nathaniel in the bathroom?" asked the officer. 

"I did, yes. He mentioned Jefferson and... a dark room," Chloe could tell her best friend was trying to remember the details of what she had shared the other day. "He kept rambling like a lunatic about Rachel and the dark room and cameras... and then..." her voice faded. 

"And then what, Miss Caulfield?" Chloe knew what Max was trying to say- but it wasn't her job to say it. She had to do this one. 

"And then he told me where she was buried," she finished- forcing out the last word as it lumped in her throat. Apparently, that was what the cop needed to hear. 

"Do you know the location he told you?" 

"Uh... yeah," Chloe didn't like where this was going. "American Rust, the old junk yard." 

"We know the place unfortunately well," he replied. "Could you find the specific location given what Mr. Prescott confessed?" Chloe thought about having to find Rachel, just like in that horrible vision. The thought made her stomach churn. She held back the tears in her eyes and tried to sound confident. 

"Absolutely."


	14. American Rust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is on her way to helping the town and saving herself, but first she has to handle something much more personal... and a lot harder. Uncovering Rachel. The journey there is excruciating. Will she snap before she even gets there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter, etc etc! it's a little short, but more to come. 
> 
> (If you like this fic, check out my completed shorter more fluffy fic Five Years Since the Storm!)

As they drove American Rust, Chloe's truck hauling behind the blaring sirens of the squad car, there was a knot in her chest. Was she ready to see Rachel like that? These visions she'd been having were one thing- something she had experienced for years after her dads death, but to see the person she loved so much actually... dead? The thought nearly made her hurl. 

'Calm down, Price,' she tried to tell herself, but the clenching feeling around her heart was tightening every second. 'You saw her in the vision, you can do it in person too. This way Rachel can finally have some fucking peace...' 

Suddenly, as if hearing Chloe's anxiety ridden internal monologue, Max lightly put her hand on the punks shoulder. The touch was somehow electrifying and calming all at once... powers or not, her Max was there. "Hey," the soft voice said comfortingly. "I know this is seriously scary business, but I'm right here... and we're doing what Rachel would've wanted, what she deserves." 

"It's just so fucked up Max... I can't wrap my head around any of this shit. Your powers, the visions, Rachel... 2 days ago I was putting up posters and now we're going to her fucking gravesite," her mouth felt dry and heavy as the words came out. 

"I know... and I'm so sorry. I don't know what I must've seen to come back and warn you of everything- but I'm glad I did. And I'm glad I can be here with you now," she paused awkwardly, clearly thinking of the 5 years they had been apart. "Like Rachel was there for you."

"I'm glad too, Max- for reals. But it feels like the world rips every fucking thing away from me," Chloe said, now holding back tears- her voice getting louder and more bitter with every word. Deep down, she felt like every shitty thing that had happened to her was karma. All her fault. But she would never say that... Taking the blame was shitty, so she'd always blame anyone else.

She glanced over at Max, then continued, palms clenched around the wheel. "First my fucking dad, and then you bailed on me without a word for years," her friends hand tightened around her shoulder as she said that part, as if it was a reminder that she wasn't gone anymore. "...and now Rachel... I was just really hoping ONE thing wouldn't be absolutely covered in shit. Hoping some day maybe you could meet her... Hoping that somehow, despite EVERY FUCKING THING, it could work out." 

Max paused for a moment, leaving the truck in sudden silence. Then she spoke, in that same calming tone as before. "I know, Chloe," hearing her name coming from her best friends mouth really did calm her down a little. It was amazing how much power even her name could hold in the right hands. "And I hope that some day it can work out... We have the chance now to make sure no more lives get lost, right? And even though Rachel is gone, she's still kind of here with us. She's guiding us to the answers, and I'm sure she's glad that the person she loved most could find her... it's what she would've wanted." 

Somewhere in Max's monologue, they had arrived at the junk yard. Chloe took a minute to breathe, feeling the calming weight of Max's hand on her shoulder. It felt like that hand was making her stronger every second. "Fuck, Maximus. When did you get so good at comforting?" She smiled over through her tears. 

"That's just the power of knowing you well. I don't even NEED time travel for it," she winked jokingly over, and Chloe's stomach knotted in a much different way. 

"Alright," the punk joked back, trying to push away the emotional moment. "Don't get too cocky," she gave her friend a playful shove. "But seriously, thanks. This would be even more hella scary without you. I wish you could've met Rachel in person... but I guess you're right, it's kinda like she's here with us in some creepy fucked up way." 

"I wish I could have met her too..." Max's voice trailed off. Chloe looked out the window where Max was now looking, and saw 2 police officers and a K-9 unit walking their way. It was time. Chloe turned away from them for a moment and wiped the remnants of her tears away. "You ready?" Max asked, taking Chloe by the hand now. 

"Ready to show the cops Rachel's unmarked Twin Peaks style grave that I saw in a freaky future vision from super-Max? Jee... why wouldn't I be?" Her tone was acerbic, but not towards Max, and she could tell Max realized it was just her attempt at joking. After everything, all she had changed, her best friend really did still know her. 

Max smiled at her softly and chuckled. "Okay, so maybe the circumstances are a bit- crazy. But that's just what happens when we take on the town. Come on, we can do this. You can do this," with that, she squeezed the punks hand. 

"Not without you," Chloe smiled back- unable to avoid it. "I'm glad you're by my side for this, Super Max." 

"I'll always be here," Max responded. The thought of Max back in her life forever was hard to wrap her head around, but for some reason- Chloe really believed those words. 

With that, they stepped out of the truck and walked with the police officers to the spot Chloe had seen in her vision- to Rachel.


End file.
